Un noël pas comme les autres
by Hastingsbristow
Summary: Alex est toujours coincée dans les années 80 et même si elle voudrait à tout prix rentrer chez elle, elle doit bien avouer qu'elle s'est beaucoup attachée à Gene. Et quand un ennemi de ce dernier refait surface, les choses se compliquent encore plus.
1. Un froid de canard

**Résumé :** _J'ai découvert "Ashes to Ashes" il y a quelques semaines et j'ai tout de suite eu un vrai coup de coeur pour le duo Gene/Alex. En voyant qu'il n'existait aucune fiction en français sur la série, j'ai décidé de me lancer, mais je dois vous dire que c'est une première pour moi alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ou des conseils._

**Disclaimer :** _L'univers de "Ashes to Ashes" et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. De plus, les marques citées dans cette fiction appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs._

***********************************************************

Noël approchait à grands pas et les rues de Londres se faisaient de plus en plus froides. Le thermomètre ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de descendre et les premiers flocons de neige ne tarderaient probablement pas à arriver. Blottie bien au chaud dans son lit, Alex chercha des raisons de se lever, de continuer d'avancer. Ses parents étaient morts sous ses yeux depuis six semaines et la scène se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Arthur Layton, l'explosion, le regard de son père… Dire qu'elle avait eu la vie sauve grâce à un ballon. Même si elle avait enfin découvert la vérité, elle avait échoué lamentablement et ne retournerait probablement jamais chez elle. Elle ne reverrait jamais sa fille. Molly. Chaque parcelle de son visage était imprimé dans sa tête, elle avait tellement peur de l'oublier. Sa vie en 1981 était si différente de celle de 2008 qu'elle se reconnaissait à peine. Elle buvait, beaucoup, se battait sans cesse dans un monde de machos et devait faire attention de ne pas évoquer le futur, sans parler du fait qu'elle s'était à plusieurs reprises habillée comme une prostituée. Et puis il y avait Gene, son patron rustre et bourru avec lequel elle avait toujours l'impression de livrer un bras de fer. Cet homme avait le don de la faire sortir hors de ses gonds. Et pourtant, une étrange impression l'envahissait dès qu'elle était en sa présence. Elle se sentait protégée. Mais, incapable d'être honnête avec elle-même à ce sujet, elle préféra se lever pour chasser ces idées de sa tête.

***********************************************************

Quand elle arriva au commissariat ce matin là, elle vit le même spectacle que la veille, l'avant-veille et l'avant avant-veille : Shaz écoutait son walkman, Chris dormait à moitié sur son bureau et Ray feuilletait le dernier numéro de Jupons fripons. Quand à Gene, il tournait en rond dans son bureau. Le Lion de Manchester se serait bien fait les griffes sur des petits malfrats, mais même eux semblaient souffrir du froid et préféraient rester terrer chez eux. Personne ne l'avait remarqué alors elle s'installa derrière son bureau et reprit le dossier qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger la veille. La pièce était plongée dans le calme le plus total et seul le bruit de son stylo à bille sur le papier se faisait entendre. Puis, soudain, tout devint noir autour d'elle et, au bout de quelques secondes, un visage apparut devant ses yeux : le clown, son père. Elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de vision depuis six semaines et avait sincèrement cru s'en être débarrassée. Mais il était bien là, plus menaçant que jamais.

Le clown/Tim : Il va mourir Alex.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant d'éclater de rire. Son sang se glaça. Qui allait mourir ? Qui ? N'avait-elle pas déjà suffisamment perdu de proches récemment ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce genre de flash, Shaz était morte pendant quelques minutes. Heureusement elle avait réussi à la réanimer, mais une chance pareille ça n'arrivait qu'une fois.

Alex : Qui ?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Gene : Qui quoi Rothschild ?

Gene se tenait debout devant son bureau, la regardant comme si elle était folle. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent subitement, et elle savait que ce n'était pas dû à son cauchemar. Elle secoua la tête en balbutiant.

Alex : C'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve.

Gene : Ouais bah c'est pas pour ça qu'on vous paye. Si je ne vous dérange pas trop, on vient de nous signaler un braquage.

Tout le monde buvait maintenant les paroles du patron.

Alex : Des victimes ?

Gene : Un des caissiers a voulu déclencher l'alarme, il s'est pris un pruneau. Pas des rigolos ces enfoirés.

Alex, toujours perturbée par sa vision, ne bougea pas. Quand à Ray et Chris, ils étaient toujours un peu longs à la détente.

Gene (irrité) : Faut vous envoyer des invitations ou quoi ?

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva, prit sa veste et suivit le patron dans son Audi Quattro rutilante qu'il fit partir, comme toujours, sur les chapeaux de roues.

***********************************************************

Reviews please !


	2. Braquage de banque

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

Gene avait raison, les personnes qui avaient braqué la banque n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Les nombreux coups de feu avaient fait de gros dégâts dans les murs et le mobilier. Le sol était jonché de papiers et une immense tâche de sang maculait les lieux. Le corps sans vie du courageux caissier avait déjà été emmené à la morgue pour être autopsié.

Gene : Ray, Chris, vous interrogez le personnel. Bolly et moi on s'occupe du directeur.

Alex avait horreur des surnoms ridicules dont l'affublait Gene. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être proche de lui et elle aimait croire qu'ils étaient plus affectueux qu'autre chose. Le directeur était un homme corpulent aux yeux perçants et dont le crâne luisait de sueur. Il leur tendit ses doigts mous comme une poupée de chiffon et Alex était sûre que Gene les lui avait écrasé avec sa poignée de main virile.

Gene : Commissaire Hunt et capitaine Drake. Alors, racontez-nous.

Le directeur : Heu... Tout est encore très confus dans ma tête.

Alex : Réfléchissez, prenez votre temps.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Gene pour savoir qu'il commençait déjà à s'agacer.

Le directeur : Trois hommes cagoulés ont fait irruption dans la banque vers 9H15. Ils ont tiré un coup de feu et tout le monde s'est jeté à terre.

L'homme fit de nouveau une pause. Alex l'encouragea avant que Gene n'ait pu dire un mot.

Alex : C'est bien, continuez.

Le directeur : Le plus grand a tendu un sac en toile de jute et a ordonné qu'on le remplisse de billets. Les caissiers se sont exécutés tout de suite mais William a voulu jouer au héros. Il a tenté de déclencher l'alarme et un des types s'en est aperçu... Et là... Ca a été un vrai massacre. Ils se sont mis à tirer de toute part, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment personne d'autre n'a été blessé.

Alex : Comportement instable.

Le directeur : Vous dites ?

Gene : Psychologie féminine.

Alex lui jeta un œil noir.

Gene : Ensuite ?

Le directeur : L'un d'entre eux a hurlé à ses complices d'arrêter puis ils ont pris l'argent et sont partis.

Alex : Comment ?

Le directeur : En voiture. Leur Ford Escort blanche était garée devant la banque, un homme les attendait au volant.

Gene : Ils ont pris combien ?

Le directeur : Je dirais environ £ 15 000.

Gene : Vous manque des employés aujourd'hui ?

Le directeur : Hmm. Je crois que le jeune Jimmy Davies est absent.

Voilà toutes les informations qu'ils purent tirer du directeur, et c'était déjà pas mal car ils n'avaient pas toujours autant de chance, enfin si on peut dire.

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	3. Gene Hunt n'est pas un jambon

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

Chris et Ray n'avaient rien obtenu de mieux et c'est donc séance tenante que Jimmy Davies avait été traîné au commissariat. Ce dernier avait tenté de s'enfuir en voyant les officiers mais s'était finalement fait serrer en escaladant une clôture. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'une cagoule noire avait été trouvé chez lui, Alex savait que Gene ne se montrerait pas particulièrement patient avec lui. *Boum* Et voilà, elle avait raison, son patron avait balancé un uppercut dans l'estomac de Jimmy.

Gene : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un jambon ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu t'es enfui à cause d'une contravention non payé.

Jimmy Davies : Je veux un avocat.

Gene : Oui et moi je veux me taper Kate Bush.

Alex sourcilla à cette réflexion.

Gene : Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Jimmy Davies : Je veux un avocat !

*Bam* *Bam* *Bam* Cette fois c'est une pluie de coups qui lui tombèrent dessus. Alex savait que ces méthodes avaient cours dans les années 80 mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y faire.

Gene : T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau petit. T'es pas allé bosser ce matin et une cagoule a miraculeusement atterri chez toi.

Jimmy Davies : Il fait froid en ce moment.

Gene l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

Gene : T'as intérêt à parler sale vermisseau.

Cette fois, Jimmy Davies ravala sa morve et sembla paniquer. Alex, elle, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler après son patron.

Jimmy Davies : C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais tout vous dire. Trois gars m'ont contacté pour braquer la banque. Bien sûr j'ai refusé mais ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à ma mère si je ne collaborais pas.

Gene : Oh le gentil garçon que voilà.

Jimmy Davies : Ils m'ont fourni la cagoule et devaient passer me prendre ce matin mais personne n'est venu.

Gene : Comme par hasard.

Jimmy Davies : Je vous jure que c'est vrai.

Gene : Et on devrait se contenter de ça ? Arrête de nous balader.

Gene se montrait de nouveau menaçant, Alex devait calmer le jeu.

Alex : Je peux vous parler patron ?

Gene lui jeta un œil sombre, sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais finit par se diriger vers la porte.

Gene : Qu'est ce qui se passe Bolly ?

Alex : Vous ne pouvez pas vous acharner sur ce type sans avoir de...

Gene : De preuves, le mot magique.

Alex : Vous savez que j'ai raison.

Gene : Ce que je sais, c'est que ce type nous balade.

Alex : Votre instinct je suppose ?

Gene : Moquez-vous si vous voulez mais mon bon vieil instinct vous affirme que ce gars est louche.

Alex : Alors si c'est le cas on trouvera des preuves.

Et voilà, elle recommençait, elle le regardait avec ses yeux de biches auxquels ils ne pouvaient pas résister. Il bougonna finalement :

Gene : Super, allons à la pêche aux indices. En attendant on le garde au frais. Ah et j'allais oublier, vous avez cinq minutes pour lui faire cracher le nom de ses complices.

Et il la planta là, sans oublier de partir en roulant des mécaniques pour ne pas perdre la face.

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	4. Le retour d'une vieille connaissance

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Alex avait obtenu facilement le nom des complices de Jimmy, trop facilement même. Elle commençait à se demander si Gene n'avait pas raison. Elle espérait que non car si c'était le cas, il n'aurait de cesse de lui rappeler qu'elle s'était plantée._

Gene : Spencer Taylor, Dwight Cummings, Leonard Royston et George Collins. Spencer Taylor, Dwight Cummings, Leonard Royston et George Collins...

Alex : Cessez de répéter ces noms !

Gene : Je suis désolé ma belle mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces quatre gus.

Alex : Et alors ?

Gene : Et alors ? Et alors Gene le Génie est toujours au courant de tout.

Alex : Attention !!!

_Elle avait haussé le ton car son patron avait failli renverser une vieille dame, qu'Alex voyait maintenant vociférer dans le rétroviseur. Comme à son habitude, il déboulait à toute allure dans les rues de la ville et le fait qu'il n'ait pas plus d'accrochages ou d'accidents restait toujours un mystère pour elle._

Gene : Pouvait pas ranger ses miches celle-là !

Alex : Peut-on savoir où nous allons, si tant est qu'on arrive ?

Gene : On va voir Bobby, mon meilleur indic. D'ailleurs le voilà.

_Alex l'aperçut, fumant nerveusement une cigarette à l'angle de la rue déserte. Bobby était le parfait stéréotype de l'indic crasseux et miteux. Ses cheveux bruns n'avaient pas dû être shampooiner depuis le siècle dernier, ses vêtements étaient en piteux état et, Alex s'en aperçut en lui parlant, son haleine était pestilentielle. Mais selon Gene, il était la source la plus fiable de toute la région, alors elle lui faisait confiance._

Gene : Allez, crache le morceau. Quatre noms : Spencer Taylor, Dwight Cummings, Leonard Royston et George Collins.

Billy : Jamais entendu parler.

Gene : Voyons Bobby, tu voudrais quand même pas que je te frappe devant la dame.

Billy : Oh croyez-moi, j'ai suffisamment de quoi me marrer en ce moment pour supporter ça.

_Gene comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Bobby, ce rat d'égout, avec toujours été un trouillard fini. Et là, il était prêt à prendre le risque de se faire passer à tabac. Il jubilait même._

Billy : Paraît que les temps vont être durs pour vous M'sieur Gene.

_Gene sortit un billet de son portefeuille._

Billy : Tut, tut, tut. Mes infos ne sont pas à vendre, pas cette fois-ci.

_Alex commençait franchement à s'impatienter. Ce gars les baladait depuis cinq minutes et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il leur cachait quelque chose d'important._

Alex : Ca suffit maintenant.

_Elle sortit une grosse liasse de billets et la lui tendit._

Alex : Prenez la monnaie et balancez les infos.

Gene : Je serais toi, je suivrais son conseil.

_Mais visiblement, Bobby semblait la sous-estimer. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage et il cracha à quelques mètres d'Alex. Gene, dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour, n'eut pas le temps de réagir car son inspectrice préférée s'était déjà jetée sur lui et lui avait explosé le nez._

Billy : Aïe, mais vous êtes cinglée !

_Elle avait bien vite retenu les leçons de Gene, même si elle était parfaitement consciente que la Alex de 2008 aurait méprisé celle qu'elle était devenue._

Alex : Balance ce que tu sais !

_Billy semblait avoir compris qu'elle ne bluffait pas._

Billy : Ok, ok, c'est bon.

_Alex relâcha un peu son étreinte._

Billy : Donald Patkinson.

Alex : Donald Patkinson ?

_Si ce nom ne disait rien à la jeune femme, il n'en allait visiblement pas de même pour Gene. Il s'était tellement raidi qu'Alex aurait ri de sa posture si elle n'avait pas remarqué son air grave._

Gene : Arrête tes salades tout de suite !

Billy : Non, non, non, je vous jure que c'est la vérité. Il veut votre peau, le coup de la banque c'était pour vous ridiculiser.

_Gene balança un coup de pied dans la poubelle avoisinante qui débordait de déchets. Quand à Alex, elle était dépassée par la situation._

Gene : Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre ?

_Billy commençait sérieusement à flipper._

Billy : Rien. Déjà ça c'est énorme, personne n'est au courant.

Gene : Tu devrais te planquer quelques jours !

Billy : Pourquoi ?

Gene : Parce que si Donald apprend que tu m'as parlé, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Et si tu m'as raconté des cracks, c'est moi qui vais te faire la peau.

_Gene s'éloigna, tapa une fois de plus dans la benne à ordures puis s'installa au volant de sa voiture._

Billy : Et mon pognon ?

_Alex, bonne joueuse, lui balança quelques billets avant de rejoindre son patron. Une boule s'était installée dans son estomac, elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de refermer complètement sa portière que la Quattro vrombissait déjà. Il était bien rare que Gene n'ait pas une réflexion à faire, une blague graveleuse à sortir ou un juron à balancer. Mais pourtant, là, il resta étrangement silencieux._

Alex : Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?

Gene : Oh vous savez ce que c'est, ça me file toujours la trique quand vous jouez à la méchante.

_Il avait beau faire le malin, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas._

Alex : Gene !

_Gene. Il aimait quand elle l'appelait ainsi, d'ailleurs elle était la seule à avoir ce privilège. Parfois même, elle susurrait son prénom d'une manière très sensuelle, comme quand ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans une chambre forte. L'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce avait contraint Alex à quitter son haut. Il s'en souvenait très bien car la vue de son soutien-gorge l'avait fortement émoustillé. Mais il avait vu plus que sa généreuse poitrine, il avait vu son âme, il avait lu la détresse dans ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait laissé tomber son armure de macho et avait fait ce que tout mec bien aurait fait : il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Et quand elle avait posé ses longs doigts vernis sur son torse, ce simple contact l'avait électrisé. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois mais il avait cette fille dans la peau, elle avait pris possession de son esprit et de tout son être. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, pas même pour sa femme. Et maintenant, il se surprenait lui-même à renifler discrètement son parfum fruité, à admirer la courbe parfaite de son corps ou bien à faire des efforts de comportement pour lui plaire. Pathétique. Le Lion de Manchester ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'être sentimental, l'ensemble de la police s'effondrerait si les criminels apprenaient qu'il était devenu un gros chat ronronnant. Et comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée, il fallait maintenant que Donald Patkinson vienne jouer les perturbateurs. Promis, ce soir il commanderait une bouteille de whisky chez Luigi. Mais pour le moment, il se contenta d'une cigarette qu'il sortit de son paquet._

Alex : Est-ce que les paroles que je prononce parviennent jusqu'à votre cerveau ?

Gene : Vous disiez Bolly ?

_Incroyable, il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit._

Alex : Donald Patkinson ! Qui est-ce ?

Gene : Un déchet de l'humanité.

Alex : Vais-je devoir me contenter de cette brillante description où puis-je avoir quelques détails supplémentaires ?

Gene : Vaut pas le coup de gaspiller ma salive pour ce rat, mais puisque vous y tenez. J'ai coffré ce salopard il y a une quinzaine d'années, il dirigeait un gigantesque réseau de prostitution et plusieurs de ses tapineuses ont été retrouvées mortes. Je peux vous garantir qu'elles étaient dans un sale état ces pauvres filles. Quand il a senti que le vent tournait, cet enfoiré a failli avoir ma peau.

_Alex lui lança un regard interrogateur._

Gene : Une fusillade a éclaté et j'ai été touché à la jambe. Je vous montrerai si vous voulez.

_Alex se contenta d'incliner la tête._

Alex : Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il semble vous en vouloir à ce point.

Gene : Quand on l'a serré sa gamine était avec lui dans la bagnole. Elle a été tuée.

_La jeune femme grimaça d'horreur, n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle finit cependant par se lancer._

Alex : C'est vous qui...

Gene : Non, un bleu qui se prenait pour John Wayne.

_Sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement._

Gene : Mais j'étais le chef et Donald m'en a toujours tenu pour responsable. Il a juré de se venger.

_Oh oui, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et lui-même se sentait coupable de la mort de la petite Patkinson._

Alex : C'est pour ça que vous ne déléguez rien à Ray et Chris n'est ce pas ?

Gene : Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de jouer la psychiatre cinq minutes ?

Alex : Psychologue !

_La paume de main de Gene s'écrasa avec violence sur le volant de la Quattro._

Gene : Bordel de merde, comment ce fumier a fait pour sortir de taule ?

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	5. Surprenant interrogatoire

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_De retour au poste, Gene ordonna à Ray de lui trouver des infos sur Donald. Alex remarqua qu'il ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure et en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas encore être sous les ordres de Gene à l'époque._

Ray : Je suis dessus plus vite qu'un morpion sur une pute chef.

_Alex songea que son collègue avait un véritable don pour la poésie. Mais pas le temps de faire de l'ironie, Gene fonçait comme une furie vers la salle d'interrogatoire._

Alex : Vous allez interroger Jimmy Davies ?

Gene : A votre avis ?

Alex : Je viens avec vous.

Gene : Si ça vous chante ! Mais pas de sentimentalisme cette fois Rothschild !

_Il claqua la porte de la pièce si fort que les murs en tremblèrent. Le teint de Jimmy Davies oscillait maintenant entre le blanc très pale et le vert. Visiblement, il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Gene renversa la table d'entrée de jeu et attrapa le jeune homme à la gorge._

Gene : Crache tout ce que tu sais Jimmy, et vite.

Jimmy Davies : Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

_Pas maintenant ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Quelle drôle de réponse songea Alex. Elle s'approcha du garçon, frôlant Gene au passage._

Alex : Pourquoi pas maintenant Jimmy ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Donald Patkinson ?

_Il poussa un tel soupir de soulagement qu'on aurait dit un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonflait. Surpris par cette réaction, Gene relâcha son étreinte._

Jimmy Davies : Je vais parler.

Gene : Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Jimmy Davies : Je joue aux cartes, au poker plus précisément.

Gene : Super, félicitations. Saute le passage merdique et arrive directement à la conclusion de ton histoire !

Jimmy Davies : J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent et mon créancier a accepté d'éponger mes dettes si je lui rendais un service. Je devais me faire choper par les flics après le braquage et avoir une cagoule chez moi pour être sûr de me faire embarquer.

Alex : Mais dans quel but ?

Jimmy Davies : Vous donner ceci.

_Il mit la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortit un petit morceau de papier plié en huit qu'il tendit à Gene._

Jimmy Davies : Tenez.

Alex : Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit ça plus tôt ?

Jimmy Davies : C'était les ordres, je devais me taire tant que vous n'auriez pas évoqué le nom de Donald Patkinson.

_Du coin de l'œil, Alex vit son patron lire le message avant de beugler qu'ils devaient décoller sur le champ._

Alex : Quoi ?

Gene : On largue les amarres Bolly, vous êtes sourde ou quoi ?

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gene était déjà dans le couloir. Quand elle le rattrapa enfin, il hurlait après Chris et Ray._

Gene : Au boulot les fainéants. Braquage à la Royale Banque. Et sortez l'artillerie !

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	6. Accident de voiture

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Alex découvrit le contenu du papier dans la voiture. Il disait "Gene 0 – Donald 1. Prochain rendez-vous à la Royale Banque"._

Alex : Mais ce type est fou, cette banque est mieux gardée que les joyaux de la Reine !

Gene : Espérons qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

Alex : Ray a trouvé quoi sur Donald Patkinson ?

Gene : Pas grand-chose, seulement qu'il est sorti y'a six mois. Ce type a pris perpette, qu'est ce qu'il fout dehors ? Et depuis tout ce temps en plus !

_Alex lui aurait bien balancé que Gene le Génie n'était finalement pas au courant de tout mais elle s'en abstint, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle se contenta d'émettre une hypothèse._

Alex : Peut-être qu'il s'est refait !

_Son boss la regarda avec circonspection._

Alex : Je veux dire qu'avant de refaire surface, il a pu vouloir se requinquer un peu et reprendre le contrôle de ses affaires.

Gene : Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça ? Ce type se balade dans les rues depuis six mois et je n'en ai pas entendu parler !

Alex : En même temps il doit se terrer, il n'allait faire paraître une annonce dans le Times.

Gene : Mais c'est que Rothschild fait de l'humour ! Super, manquait plus que ça.

Alex : Patron, regardez devant-vous !

_La banque se trouvait au bout de la rue et une Ford Escort blanche venait de démarrer en trombe._

Alex : C'est eux.

_Ni une, ni deux, Gene appuya davantage sur l'accélérateur et colla son pied au plancher. Les bandes blanches sur la route défilaient de plus en plus vite mais Dieu merci, aucun piéton n'eut la mauvaise idée de venir se mettre sur le chemin de la Quattro, qui rattrapait rapidement la Ford._

Gene : On va les avoir !

_Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du véhicule des malfrats mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir se laisser prendre si facilement. Un homme cagoulé assit du côté passager sortit une arme et commença à leur tirer dessus._

Gene : Les bâtards ! Accrochez-vous !

_Par réflexe, Alex attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de la mettre depuis qu'elle était ici mais là ça ne serait visiblement pas du luxe. Gene percuta l'Escort une première fois. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer mais les autres ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps et tirèrent un coup de feu dans le pneu avant gauche de l'Audi, qui devint incontrôlable. Comprenant immédiatement qu'il allait taper, Gene freina de toutes ses forces pour ralentir la vitesse de la voiture, mais ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de finir sa course dans un mur en briques rouges, après avoir zigzagué dangereusement à plusieurs reprises. De la fumée s'échappait du capot, le pare brise avait volé en éclats, mais à l'intérieur, personne ne bougeait._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	7. Grosse frayeur

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un épais brouillard l'entourait et sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Elle sentit dans sa bouche le goût métallique de son propre sang et les deux doigts passés sur son front lui apprirent qu'elle devait s'être coupée. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était... des hommes de Patkinson. Gene, l'Escort, les armes, l'accident. Instantanément, elle tourna son visage vers la place du conducteur et découvrit, horrifiée, que Gene était sans connaissance, le visage parsemé d'éclats de verre. Elle voulut prendre son pouls mais une violente douleur lui déchira le côté droit. Elle avait dû se casser une ou deux côtes, mais ce n'était pas le moment jouer la chochotte. Elle se détacha, serra les dents et se rapprocha de son patron pour constater que son coeur battait de façon régulière. C'était déjà une bonne chose mais elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il l'appelle Bolly ou Rothschild. Cette satanée tête de mule refusait toujours de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, question de fierté disait-il. Mais un jour comme aujourd'hui, cela lui aurait pourtant été bien utile. Heureusement qu'il avait grandement ralenti la voiture avant l'impact. Elle réussit à s'extraire de la Quattro et à en faire le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Gene. Une dizaine de curieux s'entassaient maintenant près des lieux de l'accident, semblant éprouver une fascination morbide pour cet horrible spectacle. Quelques mètres plus loin, Chris et Ray sortaient de la voiture de service qu'ils avaient dû prendre quand Gene était parti sans eux, trop agacé pour les attendre._

Chris : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Ma'am ? Ca va ?

Alex : Ca va, ça va. Chris appelle les secours tout de suite ! Et toi Ray, vire-moi tous ces pèlerins !

Ray : Et le chef ?

Alex : Je m'en occupe.

_Dans l'habitacle, Gene ne bougeait toujours pas. Tout en se tenant les côtes, Alex retira son blouson et l'étala sur son patron pour le réchauffer. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant et lui donna de petites tapes sur la joue, il fallait qu'il réagisse._

Alex : Gene, Gene, je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux. Allez, cessez de faire l'andouille, ça suffit maintenant.

_Elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis que le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était peut être pas si imaginaire que ça. Elle avait déjà eu cette révélation fugace quand elle avait réanimé le corps sans vie de Shaz. Et maintenant c'était Gene qui ne réagissait plus, il fallait qu'il rouvre les yeux._

Alex : Bon sang, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on a encore des aventures à vivre ensemble, tous les deux. Si tu te réveilles, je te promets un dîner. Je mettrai quelque chose d'aguicheur.

_Et soudain, comme par miracle, Gene bougea un peu et ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Alex s'immobilisa, la main sur sa joue. Ils échangèrent un long regard, sans dire un mot, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Puis la voix de Ray se fit entendre._

Ray : Ca va patron ?

_A cet instant, Gene détacha ses yeux d'Alex et regarda autour de lui._

Gene : Bordel de nouilles, qu'est ce que je fous avec votre manteau Bolly ?

_Alex se recula et hésita entre éclater de rire et fondre en larmes. Finalement elle balbutia quelques mots._

Alex : Premiers secours, réchauffer la victime.

Gene : Ouais bah reprenez ça, je ne suis pas une victime.

_Il sortait déjà de la voiture, tentant de dissimuler du mieux possible que ses jambes chancelaient légèrement._

Ray : Patron, votre visage !

Gene : Quoi ?

Alex : Vous avez de nombreuses coupures.

Gene : Ouais bah vous vous saignez aussi.

_Chris arriva, triomphant._

Chris : Voilà l'ambulance.

Gene : La dame en a plus besoin que moi !

_Malgré ses protestations, Gene se fit soigner en même temps qu'Alex, qui se battait avec les ambulanciers._

Ambulancier 1 : Vous devez passer des examens, si vous avez vraiment une côte cassée vous pourriez avoir un organe perforé.

Alex : Ca va aller, si ça se trouve c'est juste une fêlure. Donnez moi des analgésiques, ça ira.

Gene : Pas la peine d'insister messieurs, elle est plus têtue que ma vieille tante Adèle.

L'ambulancier 1 : Comme vous voudrez mais en cas de problème n'hésitez pas à venir à l'hôpital.

Alex : D'accord.

L'ambulancier 2 : Vous étiez là pour le braquage pas vrai ?

Gene : D'où vous sortez ça vous ?

L'ambulancier 2 : Arrêtez de bouger s'il vous plaît. Et pour répondre à votre question, ça grouille de flics et de journalistes là bas.

Gene : Les charognards, ils ont pas traîné.

Alex (à Gene) : On a des nouvelles de la banque ?

Gene : Par encore, Chris et Ray y sont allés à pieds, on va les rejoindre.

Alex : A pieds ?

Gene : Bah fallait bien qu'ils me laissent leur bagnole. Et puis regardez-vous, vous pouvez pas faire trois pas sans vous tripoter.

Alex : Me tenir les côtes, pas me tripoter !

Gene : Ouais si vous voulez.

_La vérité était qu'il était très inquiet pour elle, elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine, mais, comme à son habitude, il préférait jouer les machos. Et puis il aimait mieux la garder sous la main plutôt que de la renvoyer chez elle, au moins si elle se sentait mal il pourrait s'en occuper et n'aurait pas à l'imaginer en train de souffrir seule dans son appartement vide._

Ambulancier 1 : Voilà, vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas vos analgésiques.

Alex : Y'a pas de danger.

_Et c'est ainsi que, leurs figures recouvertes de sparadrap, ils se dirigèrent vers le véhicule de police._

Alex : Et votre Quattro ?

Gene : M'en parlez pas, je vais tuer ces enfoirés.

Alex : Vous allez pouvoir conduire ?

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Arrivé à hauteur de la voiture, il s'arrêta brusquement._

Gene : Vous savez Bolly, j'ai entendu ce que vous m'avez dit, quand j'étais dans les pommes.

_Le coeur d'Alex s'emballa soudainement._

Gene : Vous me devez un dîner dans une tenue affriolante.

_Ouf, elle respira, il avait zappé le passage du "J'ai besoin de toi"._

Alex : J'étais sous le choc... de l'accident.

Gene : Ouais c'est ça, et vous croyez que je vais me laisser avoir si facilement ?

Alex : Ok mais n'allez pas vous faire de film. Et quand ça arrivera, profitez en bien car ça ne risque pas de devenir une habitude.

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	8. Humiliation publique

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la banque, il leur fallut braver la horde de journalistes qui faisaient le pied de grue dans l'espoir d'obtenir une information fracassante. Depuis son arrivée ici, Alex n'avait jamais été confrontée directement aux médias, et elle s'en réjouissait. Mais là c'était du lourd : la Royale Banque attaquée. Si l'enquête n'aboutissait pas rapidement, elle savait parfaitement que ses collègues et elle subiraient une pression écrasante._

Gene : Poussez-vous de là, du balai !

_Gene molestait de bon coeur les journalistes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Pas étonnant que l'opinion publique ait une mauvaise image de la police en voyant ça. Mais pour une fois, Alex n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela lui permettait d'emprunter le "passage" ouvert par son patron sans avoir elle-même à se battre pour avancer. Elle avait trop mal à la tête et aux côtes pour ça. Ils venaient juste de passer ce barrage quand Ray et Chris déboulèrent vers eux, visiblement embêtés._

Ray : Patron, avant de rentrer là dedans faut qu'on vous dise...

Gene : Quoi ?

Chris : Ca va pas vous plaire, oh non, ça...

_Tandis qu'Alex les regardait avec perplexité, Gene fonçait dans la banque tête la première. A l'intérieur, le spectacle était édifiant. Ce braquage avait été plus meurtrier que le précédent et trois corps gisaient au sol, recouverts d'un drap blanc, figés pour l'éternité. Une forte odeur d'ammoniaque envahissait la pièce, laissant à penser que certains otages apeurés s'étaient urinés dessus, et le chaos le plus total semblait régner. Gene remarqua que plusieurs de ses collègues le regardaient en chuchotant, comme ces commères qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de colporter des ragots._

Gene : Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ?

_Il avait vociférer ces quelques mots et personne n'osa lui répondre. Alex s'approcha doucement, derrière lui._

Alex : Gene !

_Il se retourna pour la voir et c'est là qu'il découvrit pourquoi tout le monde agissait ainsi. Sur un des murs de la banque, un message en grosses lettres rouges avait été tagué : "GENE HUNT EST UN CLOWN ET UN INCAPABLE". La peinture fraîche dégoulinait encore et accentuait le pathétisme de la situation. Durant quelques secondes, Gene ne broncha pas, se contentant de fixer le mur. Ce fût Ray qui brisa le silence en premier._

Ray : Vous savez que c'est des salades patron, on les aura ces salopards et vous leur mettrez la tête au carré.

_Sacré Ray. Il n'était ni le plus futé, ni le plus tendre, mais sa loyauté envers le patron était indéfectible._

Chris : Il a raison boss.

_Gene était sur le point de répondre quand une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière lui._

??? : Hunt ! Expliquez-moi ce cirque nom de dieu !

_Oulà, la situation devait être critique si le commissaire divisionnaire délaissait sa partie de golf pour venir sur le terrain._

Le commissaire divisionnaire : C'est le deuxième braquage de la journée et vous n'avez arrêtez personne ! On a quatre victimes, quatre depuis ce matin, c'est une véritable hécatombe ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il faut que vous vous fassiez ridiculiser, vous croyez que l'opinion publique ne vous déteste pas déjà suffisamment, surtout depuis votre passage à la télé ?!

_Alex se sentit mal, cette veille histoire semblait poursuivre le patron alors qu'il avait fait ça pour elle._

Alex : Monsieur, ces hommes ont tiré sur M. Hunt et moi-même en pleine rue. Nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus.

_Le commissaire divisionnaire la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. La vue de son visage blessé sembla le radoucir quelque peu._

Le commissaire divisionnaire : Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de ça ?

Gene : La radio passe peut-être mal au golf !

_Incroyable, même en mauvaise posture il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule. Alex enchaîna à toute vitesse pour ne pas laisser au big boss le temps de partir dans un sermon dithyrambique._

Alex : Tous les collègues étaient occupés ici vous savez, à la banque. Ils n'ont pas dû avoir l'info.

Le commissaire divisionnaire : Et qu'est ce que vous savez sur ces braqueurs ?

_Cette fois-ci Alex ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à son patron, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait parler de Patkinson. Gene sembla comprendre le message._

Gene : Donald Patkinson est derrière tout ça !

Le commissaire divisionnaire : Hmm, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part.

_Il marqua une pause._

Le commissaire divisionnaire : N'était ce pas dans votre dossier Hunt ?

Gene : Si.

_Ray et Chris assistaient au débat sans comprendre._

Le commissaire divisionnaire : Quel panade ! Une fois de plus nous récoltons les fruits de votre comportement de voyou !

_Alors là il allait trop loin._

Gene : C'est sûr que c'est pas en restant enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes !

_Alex vit le teint du commissaire divisionnaire viré au rouge écarlate._

Le commissaire divisionnaire : C'est des types comme vous qui gangrènent la police Hunt ! Rentrez chez vous, vous êtes en vacances forcées !

_Alex voyait que Gene bouillait de l'intérieur et remarqua son poing serré._

Gene : Ok mais venez pas pleurer quand Patkinson vous aura fait la peau. Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi !

Le commissaire divisionnaire : Je ne veux plus vous voir avant au moins une semaine !

_Il se tourna ensuite vers Alex mais baissa d'un ton._

Le commissaire divisionnaire : Quand à vous Capitaine, vous avez une mine effroyable, rentrez vous reposer.

_A vrai dire, elle ne trouva pas la force de protester, son crâne la faisait trop souffrir. Et puis elle devait bien admettre que ça ne la tentait que très moyennement de laisser Gene tout seul après ça. Ainsi, elle accepta sans rechigner._

Alex : Merci monsieur.

_Gene n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Raide comme un piquet, il ne lâchait pas le commissaire divisionnaire du regard. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui._

Alex : Pouvez-vous me ramener ?

_Sans baisser les yeux, il marmonna._

Gene : Ouais.

_Le duo s'éloigna dans le silence le plus total car, bien entendu, tout le monde avait stoppé ses tâches en cours pour ne pas rater une seconde de cette joute verbale. Tandis que Gene marchait triomphalement vers la porte de sortie pour ne pas perdre la face, Alex jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière elle et vit Ray lui adresser un léger signe de tête._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	9. Chez Luigi

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Le retour au restaurant de Luigi se fit sans que personne ne prononce un mot. Aussi bien Alex que Gene semblaient plonger dans des pensées insondables dont l'importance capitale nécessitait le silence le plus total. Bien entendu, la vérité était tout autre. Gene ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait après cet affront tandis qu'Alex, pourtant brillante psychologue en temps normal, ne savait pas trop comment réconforter son patron sans abîmer son ego de mâle. Ils arrivèrent chez Luigi à la nuit tombante et la première phrase de Gene fût pour le restaurateur._

Gene : Luigi, une bouteille de scotch !

_Le petit italien au front dégarni apparut aussitôt, comme sorti de nulle part._

Luigi : Signor Hunt, Signora Drake, que vous est-il arrivés ?

_Alex songea qu'ils devaient avoir une mine épouvantable vu la réaction de Luigi._

Alex : C'est rien Luigi, juste un petit accident de voiture.

Luigi : Mais vous êtes blessés tous les deux.

Gene : Ouais bah ça c'est pas le scoop du siècle. Elle vient cette bouteille !

Luigi : Si c'est ce que vous voulez, voilà. Mais c'est d'un bon repas dont vous avez besoin pour vous requinquer.

_En bon italien, ce cher Luigi était persuadé que tous les problèmes pouvaient se résoudre avec une bonne assiette de pasta._

Alex : Merci Luigi, c'est gentil.

_Gene venait déjà de finir son premier verre de scotch, la soirée promettait d'être longue._

Alex : Luigi, avant d'aller en cuisine j'aimerais du vin s'il vous plaît.

Gene : Je suis pas toubib Rothschild mais vos médocs et la piquette de Luigi ça risque de pas faire bon ménage.

Alex : Vous avez raison... vous n'êtes pas toubib.

Gene : Comme vous voulez Bolly mais comptez pas sur moi pour vous mettre au lit. Allez Luigi, sers la dame.

_Les deux flics remplirent leurs verres et trinquèrent ensemble._

Gene : A cette journée de merde.

Alex : Santé.

_Ils avaient ce soir là le coude prompt à se lever et l'ambiance se détendit assez rapidement. Au moins pour un temps car si tout se déroula bien pendant une grosse demi-heure, les choses se gâtèrent quand Luigi eut la mauvaise idée d'allumer la télévision. Le journal venait de commencer et le braquage de la Royal Banque était LE fait du jour. Un journaliste pincé expliquait en long en large et en travers l'affaire dans tous les détails. Vinrent ensuite des images de Gene poussant les membres de la presse puis le reportage se termina en apothéose avec le message ridiculisant Gene inscrit à la peinture rouge._

Journaliste : _"Une question se pose alors, les riverains sont-ils réellement en sécurité avec ce genre d'homme à la tête de la police ? Selon un récent sondage..."_

_Luigi avait éteint la télévision._

Luigi : Désolé Signor Hunt.

Gene : Pas grave, c'est pas comme si j'étais devenu l'ennemi public numéro 1. Ah bah si, en fait si.

Luigi : Vous verrez Signor Hunt, vous aurez des jours meilleurs. En attendant venez vous installer ici avec la charmante Signora, votre repas est prêt. Les lasagnes de Luigi, recette de ma mère.

Alex : Ca a l'air parfait Luigi, merci. Allez venez patron.

_Il avait l'air réticent à l'idée de quitter le bar._

Alex : Prenez la bouteille de scotch si vous voulez. Et celle de vin aussi.

Gene : Vous savez parler aux hommes Bolly.

_Ils prirent place à une table un peu en retrait et commencèrent à manger, mais le contenu de leurs verres descendait plus vite que celui de leurs assiettes._

Gene : Dix-neuf ans. Je suis rentré dans la police à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, vous vous rendez compte ? Et voilà comment je finis ma carrière, comme un paria.

Alex : Vous ne devriez pas dire ça, Luigi a raison, bientôt ça ne sera plus qu'une vieille histoire.

Gene : Je ne suis pas le flic modèle mais mon seul but a toujours été de protéger les habitants des voyous, des dealers et autres déchets de l'humanité.

Alex : Je sais, et même si je suis la première à trouver vos méthodes... moyenâgeuses, je dois reconnaître que vous obtenez des résultats.

_Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si désemparé et ne pût s'empêcher de le réconforter. Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette et posa sa main sur la sienne._

Alex : On va l'avoir. On aura Donald et tout redeviendra comme avant.

_Ce simple contact avec sa peau lui redonna du baume au coeur. Elle avait les mains douces comme de la soie._

Gene : J'ai été mis à pied je vous rappelle. Sûr que cet enfoiré de Patkinson doit jubiler à l'heure qu'il est.

Alex : Mais vous êtes le Lion de Manchester, vous devez vous battre, mordre, griffer ! Patkinson croit que vous êtes à terre, battu, ne lui donnez pas satisfaction ! Quand je suis arrivée ici, vous m'avez dit que même si on voulait vous saquer, vous feriez votre boulot jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et bien c'est le moment de le prouver !

_Elle s'était laissée emporter par son tempérament fougueux et avait légèrement élevée la voix sans même s'en rendre compte._

Gene : Feriez une bonne avocate.

Alex : Vous allez vous battre ?

_Elle avait raison, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, surtout que Bolly semblait vraiment croire en lui et le soutenir._

Gene : S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir.

Alex : Je vous aiderais.

Gene : Allez pas vous faire saquer pour mes beaux yeux Rothschild.

_C'était pour lui qu'elle se battait, effectivement, mais sa fierté légendaire lui empêchait de le reconnaître directement._

Alex : Je croyais que je faisais déjà jaser avec mes tenues de tapineuse et mes nombreuses liaisons.

Gene : Pas si nombreuses que ça finalement, juste le connard Thatchériste.

Alex : Je crois que mon futur moi aurait eu honte de ça, mais puisque personne ne le saura jamais...

Gene : Vous êtes complètement bourrée.

Alex : Pas plus que vous. Et puis ça m'empêche de penser à cette horrible douleur.

Gene : Vos côtes ?

Alex : Affirmatif.

Gene : Montrez-moi ça.

Alex : Vous rêvez.

Gene : Allez, faites pas votre chochotte. J'ai déjà vu votre croupion et eut un fugace aperçu de vos nibards, c'est pas ça qui va me bouleverser.

_Elle le fixa quelques secondes, sans rien dire, hésitant manifestement à accepter. Elle ne doutait pas des intentions louables de Gene, elle doutait d'elle-même. Serait-elle capable de résister à la tentation en étant seule, avec lui, dans son appartement ? Mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement que ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est qu'elle cède et qu'il la repousse. Dans ce monde, en 1981, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Cependant, l'alcool aidant, elle finit par accepter de prendre des risques._

Alex : D'accord, montons.

_Gene attrapa son manteau, se leva et suivit Rothschild au premier. A quelques mètres de là, Luigi n'avait rien perdu de la scène et un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	10. La température monte

_Un grand merci à MaroFrance pour sa review, c'est la première et elle m'a fait très plaisir._

_***********************************************************_

_Arrivés dans l'appartement d'Alex, l'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement. Aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, ils ne savaient pas trop comment agir, tels deux adolescents un peu gauches. Tandis que Gene s'installa confortablement dans le canapé noir et blanc, Alex s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle fixa un point imaginaire sur le mur, souffla un bon coup et roula son tee-shirt jusqu'à sous sa poitrine. La réaction de Gene ne se fit pas attendre._

Gene : La vache Bolly !

_Alex se recula de quelques mètres, sur la défensive._

Alex : Ca vous ennuierait d'être sérieux pour une fois !

Gene : Mais je le suis, regardez !

_En effet, sa réaction n'avait pas été celle d'un homme en rût mais plutôt surpris. Un énorme hématome aux couleurs inquiétantes, allant du jaune au violet en passant par le bleu, était apparu sur sa fine peau si pâle. Il lui entourait tout le ventre et semblait remonter le long de son corps._

Gene : Enlevez votre haut.

_Cette fois-ci, Alex ne protesta pas, la situation était bien trop sérieuse. Et puis elle avait senti une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son patron. Elle s'exécuta, dévoilant au passage un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge, que Gene aurait probablement plus apprécié dans un contexte différent. Effectivement, l'ecchymose remontait le long de son sein pour terminer sa course sur son épaule gauche._

Gene : Je vous amène à l'hosto !

_Bien que sous le choc, Alex n'avait aucune envie de sortir à l'hôpital._

Alex : Non ça va aller.

Gene : Vous plaisantez ? Vous ressemblez à un steak haché qui aurait été malmené par un mauvais boucher.

Alex : Des médecins ne feraient rien de plus et ce n'est pas une radio qui arrangerait ça. J'ai des analgésiques et je vais me passer un peu de pommade, je dois en avoir dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

_Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pendant que Gene pestait dans le salon._

Gene : Nom de dieu, cette femme est la pire tête de mule que j'ai jamais rencontrée !

Alex : Voilà, je l'ai trouvé.

_Il était furieux, l'avoir vu dans un tel état lui avait porté un sacré coup, il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui soit blessé. Et puis il se sentait coupable, après tout c'est lui qui avait fini dans un mur en étant incapable de maîtriser son véhicule. Il haussa la voix, préférant déverser sa fureur sur elle plutôt que de se laisser influencer par la petite voix tapie dans l'ombre qui sommeillait en lui._

Gene : Après ça vous n'allez pas me raconter que la ceinture de sécurité sauve des vies quand même ! Regardez le résultat !

Alex : Ca aurait probablement été pire si je ne l'avais pas eu !

Gene : Oh, quelle bonne blague ! Moi je ne l'avais pas et mon abdomen ne ressemble pas à cette horreur !

Alex : Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait joué la Belle au bois dormant pendant dix minutes je vous signale !

_Ils se faisaient maintenant face, s'affrontant comme des coqs. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende le moins de monde, Gene la déstabilisa, verbalement bien sûr._

Gene : Allongez-vous !

Alex : Quoi ?

Gene : Allongez-vous, je vais vous passer cette foutue pommade !

_Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il essaie de réparer son erreur. Décontenancée, Alex ne trouva rien à répondre et s'exécuta. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir, et lui tendit le gel._

Gene : Merci.

_Gene ôta sa veste, qu'il jeta sur le siège le plus proche, s'approcha d'Alex et s'agenouilla. Il dévissa le bouchon du tube puis étala de la pommade sur ses mains, qu'il posa ensuite sur le ventre d'Alex. Cette dernière sursauta à ce simple contact, qui la fit frissonner. Il avait été d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée._

Gene : Je vous fais mal ?

Alex : Non, pas du tout.

_Il ne répondit rien et continua son massage, ses doigts glissants sur sa peau, douce et chaude. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas le pouls d'Alex s'accélérer, pas plus que sa respiration, de plus en plus saccadée. Elle tentait de se contenir mais chaque parcelle de sa chair était électrisée par ce contact. Elle avait si souvent rêvé de Gene. Et maintenant, ses mains puissantes se baladaient sur son corps aux abois, allaient et venaient sur son ventre, contracté par le désir. Il la massa ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant le son de sa voix._

Alex : Oui, merci.

_Il pressa à nouveau le tube et déversa du gel sur sa peau nue, la faisant frissonner. Alex sentit ses tétons se dresser immédiatement. _

Gene : Désolé, je sais que c'est froid.

_Oui, c'était probablement vrai, mais la chaleur ardente qui la dévorait l'empêchait de ressentir la morsure glacée du gel. Elle ne répondit rien, elle en était bien incapable, et se contenta de prier pour que Gene n'ait rien remarqué, même si, à ce moment précis, elle était prête à s'offrir entièrement à lui. Elle n'osait plus le regarder, de peur qu'il ne perçoive le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle. Après avoir délicatement massé le creux entre ses deux seins, il remonta vers son épaule gauche, ses doigts experts faisant toujours preuve d'une grande douceur. Il s'appliquait vraiment, veillant à ce que la pommade pénètre bien la peau. Il était si prêt qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, mélange de scotch et de cigarette. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende le moins du monde, il rompit le charme en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Quand il revint, au bout de quelques secondes, elle était encore fébrile et fiévreuse. Il lui tendit son tee-shirt._

Gene : Tenez Bolly.

Alex : Merci.

Gene : Vous devriez aller vous coucher, reposez-vous.

_Mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule, pas ce soir. Son appartement lui aurait semblé bien trop vide._

Alex : Restez avec moi !

Gene : Quoi ?

Alex : S'il vous plaît.

_Elle détestait la note suppliante qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix._

Gene : Heu...

_Gene resta interdit. __Cette proposition tombait à pique car il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule. Après tout, l'ambulancier avait suggéré que des complications étaient possibles et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque._

Gene : Vous avez une couverture en rab ?

Alex : Quoi ???

Gene : Pour le canapé, une couverture !

_Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça. Bien au contraire, elle aurait parié que Gene Hunt était le genre d'homme à sauté sur ce genre d'occasion et elle l'imaginait très bien en amant peu scrupuleux, partageant d'intenses moments charnels avec des femmes avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre au petit matin. Mais ce soir là, Alex Drake apprit à ses dépends qu'un gentleman sommeillait sous cette carapace impénétrable._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	11. Une visite matinale

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_La nuit fût longue et agitée pour Gene. Difficile de trouver le sommeil alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, il imaginait Alex, nue sous sa couette, l'attendant pour des ébats torrides et pimentés. Il fantasmait sur sa cascade de cheveux, ses fesses si parfaites, sa poitrine opulente. Bon dieu, voilà maintenant qu'il sentait sa queue se raidir sans effort sous son caleçon. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir tant désiré une femme, d'avoir tant eu envie de posséder quelqu'un. Il tenta de se reprendre, de penser à autre chose, mais dès qu'il relâchait son attention, elle revenait le hanter au galop. Elle le fascinait et l'effrayait à la fois, elle était si sûre d'elle, si forte, si déterminée, si belle. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle avait débarqué dans sa vie sans crier gare et l'avait envoûté avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Bien sûr, il lui avait souvent proposé de faire des galipettes, mais toujours à des moments où il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait refuser : quand elle était malade, ou fatiguée. Après tout, il aurait eu l'air malin si elle lui avait répondu oui. Il se retourna une énième fois, espérant la chasser de sa tête._

_***********************************************************_

_Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Alex mit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Tout était confus dans son esprit et la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir. Ah oui, Gene était monté chez elle et avait massé ses ecchymoses. Dieu qu'elle avait pris du plaisir, elle avait adoré sentir ses mains puissantes sur sa peau, à tel point qu'elle avait failli lui sauter dessus. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par ce genre d'homme, d'ailleurs son ex-mari en était la preuve vivante, Gene et lui étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Mais, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle aimait son côté bestial, son assurance, son charisme et même sa brutalité parfois. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer une bonne dose de café. Gene dormait encore sur le canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide. La couverture avait glissée sur le sol et elle découvrit qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon bleu et un Marcel blanc. Il semblait si calme, si serein, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Elle était fascinée par ce spectacle, peu de gens avaient dû le voir ainsi. Pendant que le café coulait, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de se rafraîchir les idées. Une fois nue, elle découvrit que ses contusions abdominales avaient pris une affreuse couleur verte. Ouch, elle allait les sentir encore quelques jours. Elle ôta ensuite le morceau de sparadrap qui lui barrait le front et s'aperçut qu'une croûte commençait à se former. "Très séduisante Alex, super !"_

_Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Gene avait mis sa chemise et était en train de sauter dans son pantalon._

Alex : Bonjour.

Gene : 'Jour.

Alex : Vous avez bien dormi ?

Gene : Ouais.

_Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et son discours monosyllabique, Alex en déduit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui avant une bonne tasse de café. Et effectivement, dès qu'il eut avalé plusieurs gorgées du délicieux breuvage noir, il devint un peu plus communicatif._

Gene : Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

Alex : J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus mais ça va.

Gene : Vous avez pris vos médicaments ?

Alex : Oui, c'est fait.

Gene : Bien.

Alex : Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Gene : Traîner ma vieille carcasse dans la ville pour tenter d'obtenir des infos, mais avant il faut que je passe chez moi pour me laver et me changer.

_Vrai qu'il en avait besoin. Les petites tâches de sang sur sa chemise froissée faisaient un peu désordre et son pantalon avait connu des jours meilleurs. Et puis il avait visiblement eu un sommeil agité car les pansements sur sa figure pendouillaient lamentablement._

Alex : Bien. On se rejoint ce soir chez Luigi pour faire le point ?

Gene : Faire le point ?

Alex : Sur Donald Patkinson. J'espère bien qu'on va avancer aujourd'hui.

Gene : Oh... Oui, bien sûr.

_Alex avala sa dernière gorgée de café puis jeta sa tasse dans l'évier._

Gene : Je vous dépose ?

Alex : Volontiers, ça m'évitera d'y aller à pieds.

_Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et s'apprêtaient à quitter l'appartement quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Alex fût étonnée, elle n'attendait personne. Elle alla cependant ouvrir et..._

Alex : Evan ?!

Evan : Alex, je suis venu dès que j'ai su ce qui vous était arrivé. J'ai eu si peur.

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il la prenait déjà dans ses bras. Si l'avocat n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Gene, ce n'était absolument pas réciproque. Voir ce jeune dandy tiré à quatre épingles la serrer contre lui le mit en colère, il ne supportait pas qu'il la touche ainsi, il aurait voulu être le seul à avoir ce privilège. L'imaginer en train de respirer son parfum le rendait fou de jalousie, comme si un feu ardent le consumait de l'intérieur. Heureusement, Alex se dégagea de son étreinte._

Alex : Mes côtes me font souffrir.

Evan : Excusez-moi, désolé.

_Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua enfin la présence du commissaire Hunt._

Evan : Oh... Je... Je ne savais pas que...

Alex : Je ne me sentais pas très bien et le patron m'a... tenu compagnie... au cas où... mes côtes...

Evan : Fort courtois de sa part.

_Bien que séparés par plusieurs mètres, les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Gene afficha un sourire crispé, essayant de contenir sa rage._

Gene : Mais je suis sûr que vous en auriez fait autant.

_Alex sentait bien que l'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie. Elle tenta de faire diversion._

Alex : C'est très gentil à vous d'être passé, mais où est la petite Alex ?

_A contrecoeur, Evan dû baisser les yeux._

Evan : A l'école.

Alex : A l'école ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

_Elle consulta sa montre._

Alex : Oh mon dieu, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. Il faut que je file au commissariat.

Evan : Je peux vous accompagner ?

_Gene était suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme, espérant sincèrement qu'elle n'accepterait pas cette offre et qu'elle ne lui ferait pas perdre la face._

Alex : Et bien, Gene allait justement m'emmener.

_Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement tandis que son "adversaire", lui, semblait abattu._

Evan : Ok.

_Mais Gene avait peut-être crié victoire un peu trop vite, Evan était coriace._

Evan : Et monsieur Hunt vous a-t-il invité à déjeuner ce midi ?

Alex : Heu... non.

Evan : Donc seriez-vous d'accord pour partager un modeste repas avec moi au Claridge ?

_"Modeste" et "Claridge", voilà bien deux mots qui n'avaient rien à faire dans une même phrase. Gene était certain qu'un menu là-bas devait coûter deux semaines de son salaire. Absurde ! Surtout pour ressortir la faim au ventre._

Alex : Non, je vous remercie. Je n'aurais probablement pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui !

_Les épaules d'Evan s'affaissèrent cette fois clairement, mais pas pour longtemps._

Alex : Cependant, si vous venez au commissariat à treize heures, nous pourrions aller prendre un sandwich et une boisson au coin de la rue.

_Ravi, Evan accepta et s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres, contrairement à Gene, qui était plutôt d'humeur maussade. Alex et lui descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent dans la Quattro sans prononcer un seul mot. Gene ressassait cette désagréable entrevue tandis qu'Alex tentait d'évaluer la meilleure méthode à employer pour obtenir rapidement un maximum d'informations sur Donald Patkinson. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leurs pensées qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'homme qui les prenait en photo, à quelques mètres de là, caché dans un bosquet._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	12. Enlisement total

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Contrairement aux jours précédents, elle constata qu'une grande animation régnait dans les bureaux de la police. Tous les officiers s'affairaient, étant soit pendus au téléphone, soit en train de taper fiévreusement à la machine ou soit plongés dans des dossiers qui semblaient captivants._

Alex : Bonjour tout le monde !

_Ses collègues la saluèrent en choeur._

Shaz : Ca va Ma'am ?

Alex : Oui merci Shaz.

Ray : Et le patron ?

_Elle paniqua un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Etaient-ils au courant que Gene avait passé la nuit chez elle ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'en avaient-ils déduit ? Heureusement, Ray poursuivit._

Ray : Le commissaire divisionnaire nous a fait bossé toute la nuit, on n'a même pas pu prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais je parie qu'il a été se saouler chez Luigi.

_Soulagée, elle répondit avec enthousiasme._

Alex : Oui !

_Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait été ravie que la petite équipe ne soit pas là pour voir Gene monter chez elle la veille au soir. Les blagues sexistes et graveleuses avaient déjà suffisamment cours dans ce commissariat pour ne pas en rajouter. Pourtant, il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre eux. Enfin, si on voulait, car pour elle ce massage avait été si intense, plus même que certaines de ses relations sexuelles passées. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir et se reprit._

Alex : Vous avez trouvé des infos intéressantes ?

Chris : Y'a intérêt avec le temps qu'on y a passé.

Alex : Alors ?

Chris : Alors Donald Patkinson a quitté la prison où il était détenu il y a six mois.

Ray : Et par la grande porte en plus.

Alex : Quoi ? Mais Ge... Le patron m'a dit qu'il avait pris perpet'.

Ray : C'est vrai mais il en est sorti les pieds devant alors bon, il avait une bonne raison.

Chris : Crise cardiaque.

_Alex réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Bien évidemment elle ne croyait pas un mot de cette histoire, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche._

Alex : Qui a déclaré le décès ?

Ray : Le toubib de la prison.

Alex : Vous l'avez contacté ? Il faut absolument que nous le rencontrions.

Chris : Il est mort. Accident de voiture.

Alex : Quand est-ce arrivé ? Combien de temps après le "décès" de Patkinson ?

Ray : Une semaine.

Alex : Comme par hasard. Où Patkinson a-t-il été enterré ?

Chris : Il a été incinéré.

Alex : Bien sûr, pratique pour éviter toute exhumation. Et les autopsies ?

Ray : Les quatre ont été tués par balles, neuf millimètres.

Alex : Rien d'autre ?

Ray : Non.

Alex : Chiotte !

_Ils n'avaient strictement rien, nada, que dalle. Toutes les pistes s'effondraient sous leurs pieds, Donal Patkinson semblait insaisissable._

Ray : On s'apprêtait à aller cuisiner les perlots habituels.

Alex : Je ne vois que ça à faire effectivement.

Chris : Vous venez avec nous ?

Alex : Non, je vais retourner interroger Jimmy Davies.

Ray : D'accord. A plus tard.

Alex : Tenez-moi au courant.

Chris : Oui Ma'am.

_Jimmy Davies. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui fournir des informations car toutes les voies paraissaient sans issues. Donald Patkinson semblait ne pas manquer d'idées, ni de ressources, et si vraiment il voulait se venger de Gene, il était bien parti pour arriver à ses fins. Le souvenir de son rêve prémonitoire lui revint en mémoire : était-ce lui qui allait mourir ? Cette simple pensée horrifia la jeune femme, il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse, qu'elle trouve un indice, une piste, elle devait empêcher ça, à tout prix. Elle alla à l'accueil et demanda à Viv que Jimmy Davies soit conduit en salle d'interrogatoire. Le brigadier s'exécuta aussitôt et Alex n'eut pas à attendre longtemps._

Alex : Merci Viv. Asseyez-vous.

_Sa nuit en cellule ne lui avait pas réussi, son teint était blafard et ses vêtements froissés._

Alex : Parlez-moi de Patkinson.

Jimmy Davies : Mais je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais.

Alex : Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré ?

Jimmy Davies : Non.

Alex : Et le papier à l'intention du commissaire Hunt, il a atterri par miracle dans votre poche ?

_Jimmy semblait maintenant moins à l'aise, surtout qu'il avait bien remarqué que l'attitude du capitaine à son égard était beaucoup plus hostile que la veille. Il gesticula sur sa chaise._

Jimmy Davies : Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était rembourser mes dettes.

Alex : Où avez-vous eu le message ?

Jimmy Davies : Je ne veux pas d'ennuis vous savez.

Alex : Vous allez pourtant en avoir. Si vous ne me parlez pas, vous sortirez d'ici dans quelques heures. Et vous savez ce qui vous attend dehors ?

_Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il réponde._

Alex : Donald Patkinson. Etes-vous vraiment assez stupide pour croire qu'il va vous laisser la vie sauve alors que vous aurez passé tout ce temps au commissariat ?

Jimmy Davies : Mais c'est lui qui m'a envoyé vers vous !

Alex : Il vous tuera, comme tous les autres. Il ne laisse jamais de témoin, JAMAIS. Et avant la fin de la semaine, nous recevrons un coup de fil.

Jimmy Davies : Quel coup de fil ?

Alex : Celui d'un promeneur, d'un automobiliste ou d'un commerçant, peu importe, le message sera le même, il aura retrouvé le corps sans vie d'un jeune homme. Vous !

_Son petit laïus avait fait son effet, Jimmy Davies suait à grosses gouttes._

Jimmy Davies : Mais je ne sais rien ! Ce type est venu me trouver dans le club où je joue au poker, moi je ne l'avais jamais vu mais lui il savait tout de moi ! Il m'a proposé d'effacer mon ardoise si je suivais son plan, c'est tout !

Alex : Est-ce qu'il était accompagné ?

Jimmy Davies : Non.

Alex : Avait-il un signe distinctif ?

Jimmy Davies : Non.

Alex : Une voiture particulière ?

Jimmy Davies : Non.

Alex : Pourriez-vous me le décrire au moins ?

Jimmy Davies : Plutôt grand et... les cheveux bruns.

Alex : C'est tout ?

Jimmy Davies : Il... il faisait sombre vous savez.

_Le poing d'Alex s'abattit sur la table, elle avait rarement vu une enquête avec si peu d'éléments. C'est abattue et démoralisée qu'elle quitta la pièce. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler la veuve du médecin, en espérant qu'elle puisse lui apprendre quelque chose._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	13. Un déjeuner glacial

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Il était presque treize heures quand Chris et Ray revinrent au poste. Le coup de fil à la veuve avait été infructueux, de même que sa visite à la morgue et son escapade à la salle des archives. Ainsi, Alex comptait vraiment sur le fait que ses collègues aient eu plus de chance qu'elle._

Alex : Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose.

Ray : Les couilles gelés, voilà ce qu'on a. Il fait un froid de bête et on s'est trimballés dans toute la ville.

Alex : Et ?

Ray : Et que dalle, les perlots ne savent rien.

Chris : Ce type est insaisissable Ma'am.

Alex : Et merde !

_Tout allait de mal en pis, quelque chose de grave se préparait et ils couraient après un fantôme._

Ray : Oh et autre chose aussi...

_Pleine d'espoir, elle lui demanda :_

Alex : Quoi ?

Ray : Y'a l'avocat qui vous attend à l'accueil, Evan White.

_Evan, c'est vrai, elle l'avait complètement oublié._

Alex : Je serai au coin de la rue si vous avez du nouveau.

Ray : Ouais.

_Elle attrapa son manteau et noua son écharpe autour du cou avant d'emprunter le long couloir qui menait à l'accueil. Evan se tenait debout, son sourire ravageur bien en place._

Evan : Je meurs de faim.

_Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui répondre qu'en ce qui la concernait, elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit._

Alex : Allons-y dans ce cas.

_Dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes du commissariat, le froid qui régnait dans les rues les saisit immédiatement._

Evan : Je suis très heureux de déjeuner avec vous.

Alex : Moi aussi.

_En vérité, la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté son invitation, c'était pour mettre les choses au clair. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, il la comprenait, savait la rassurer, mais elle devait bien admettre que toute cette histoire n'était pas très saine. Evan s'accrochait à elle et, étant dans l'incapacité de lui révéler sa véritable identité, elle devait absolument lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui offrir de plus que son amitié._

Evan : J'ai été surpris de ne pas vous voir plus ces dernières semaines.

Alex : J'ai supposé que vous étiez très occupé avec la petite Alex.

Evan : C'est vrai qu'elle demande beaucoup de temps et d'attention, mais elle en vaut la peine. Elle est adorable.

Alex : Je suis sûre que vous êtes un excellent parrain.

Evan : J'espère.

_Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue et le vent polaire avait rosi les joues d'Alex. A l'intérieur de la petite viennoiserie qui fournissait bon nombre des membres du commissariat et des bureaux avoisinants, le duo commanda un club sandwich et une bouteille d'eau avant de prendre place sur une des nombreuses banquettes rouges. Ainsi installés face à face, ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité._

Evan : Merci d'avoir accepté en tout cas, avec tout ce qui passe en ce moment, vous auriez pu...

Alex : Comment ça ?

Evan : La banque, l'accident et... Vous n'avez pas lu le journal ?

Alex : Non.

_Le jeune avocat sortit un exemplaire du Times de son attaché case et le lui tendit. La Une, illustrée d'une photo prise à la Royale Banque, était suivie d'un long article évoquant le braquage et l'incompétence de la police, plus particulièrement celle du commissaire Gene Hunt, véritable incapable selon le journaliste qui avait rédigé l'article._

Evan : Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Alex : Il ne mérite pas ça !

Evan : J'aurais pourtant cru que vous seriez la première ravie que le genre de méthodes pratiquées par Hunt soient éradiquées.

Alex : Sa conduite est discutable mais il obtient des résultats...

Evan : Vous cautionné ce qu'il fait ?

Alex : Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais son seul but est que les rues soient plus sûres ! Et puis où croyiez-vous qu'il ait appris ces méthodes ? C'est horrible à dire mais c'est la vieille école, il a été formé comme ça.

_Il n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait défendue avec tellement de fougue, tellement d'enthousiasme. Elle-même fut surprise par sa réaction. A son arrivée ici, elle aurait été la première à épingler ce genre de type, mais maintenant..._

Evan : Si vous défendez toutes les causes avec le même entrain, vous auriez fait une bonne avocate.

_Préférant ne pas répondre, Alex se contenta de picorer son sandwich du bout des lèvres._

Evan : Parlons d'autre chose vous voulez bien ?

_Elle acquiesça._

Evan : Alex et moi allons au zoo ce week-end, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?

_Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Les girafes, les éléphants et les magnifiques perroquets. Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, le premier où elle n'avait pas pensé à ses parents depuis leur mort. Evan lui avait acheté une barbe à papa, il l'avait pris sur ses épaules devant la cage des singes, elle avait ri aux éclats. Mais lors de cette sortie, aucune femme n'était venue troubler leur complicité. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas accepter, elle devait faire passer le message à Evan._

Alex : Ecoutez Evan, je vous aime beaucoup, vraiment, vous m'êtes très cher, mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous, je ne suis pas... la personne qu'il vous faut.

Evan : Permettez-moi d'en décider tout seul.

Alex : Non, je vous assure... c'est très compliqué. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je vous apprécie énormément.

Evan : Pas suffisamment on dirait.

_Même s'il cachait bien son jeu grâce à son flegme légendaire, instinctivement il s'était reculé de quelques centimètres._

Alex : Evan, je...

Evan : N'allez pas plus loin, je crois que j'ai compris, je ne vous importunerai plus. Mais avant cela, laissez-moi vous poser une question : est-ce à cause de Gene Hunt ?

Alex : Non Evan, je vous assure que non. C'est juste que, je vous vois plus comme un membre de la famille, un frère, un cousin ou un parrain...

Evan : Je suis un peu jeune pour ça vous ne croyez pas ?

Alex : Oui... Bien sûr. Mais vous comprenez ce que j'essaye de vous dire.

Evan : Je le crains oui.

Alex : Je suis désolée.

Evan : Et bien, je suppose que comme le dit la formule, il vaut mieux que nous en restions là.

Alex : Probablement oui.

_C'est à contrecoeur qu'elle prononça ces mots, bien consciente qu'elle laissait partir un être cher. Evan se leva et enfila son manteau._

Alex : Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez demandé si Gene Hunt était lié à ça ?

Evan : Vous êtes une femme intelligente Alex, je pense que vous connaissez la réponse.

_Il la regarda avec tendresse puis s'éloigna. A ce moment là, Alex ressentit un grand vide en elle, désormais elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec sa vie en 2008, il ne lui restait plus que ses collègues : Chris, Ray, Chas... et Gene bien sûr. Les paroles d'Evan résonnaient encore dans sa tête : "Vous êtes une femme intelligente Alex, je pense que vous connaissez la réponse". Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout, elle savait. Mais elle n'eut pas à approfondir le sujet car Chris venait de pénétrer dans la sandwicherie._

Chris : Ma'am, on a reçu un coup de fil, quatre corps viennent d'être découverts sur un terrain vague à la sortie de la ville. On pense qu'il s'agit des braqueurs. Ray nous attend dehors dans la voiture.

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	14. Macabre découverte

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Si Alex n'aimait pas la façon de conduire du patron, elle détestait carrément celle de Ray, véritable danger public en puissance. Ainsi, le trajet lui parut interminable, d'autant que ses douleurs se réveillaient, et ce fût un vrai soulagement pour elle quand son collègue coupa le moteur. Harvey, le médecin légiste, était déjà sur place et les bandes en plastique des scènes de crime avaient été installées. Le trio se dirigea vers les quatre corps qui gisaient nus sur le sol, couchés sur le dos, une balle en plein milieu du front._

Harvey : C'est ce qui s'appelle du travail à la chaîne.

Alex : Le coup de feu est-il la cause du décès ?

_Chris et Ray la regardèrent ébahis, il était évident pour eux qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'esprit que les balles aient pût être tirées post-mortem pour dissimuler la cause réelle du décès. Impensable._

Harvey : A priori je dirais que oui, mais il faudra attendre que j'ai autopsié ces messieurs pour avoir ma réponse officielle.

Alex : Et le calibre ?

Harvey : Toujours officieusement, neuf millimètres.

Alex : Je l'aurais parié.

Harvey : Aucune trace de lutte apparente, ils n'ont rien vu venir. Un détail curieux cependant.

Alex : Lequel ?

Harvey : Et bien, selon leur température corporelle, je dirais qu'ils ont tous été tué à une demi-heure d'intervalle.

Alex : Vous n'avez trouvé aucun vêtement ?

Harvey : Non, mais il y a les restes d'un feu de camp trente mètres plus loin. D'ailleurs c'est apparemment ça qui a alerté le promeneur qui les a trouvé.

Chris : Pourquoi faire du feu ?

Ray : Pour cramer les fringues, andouille !

Alex : Bien Ray, c'est tout à fait ça. Allez voir ça de plus prêt tous les deux, peut-être qu'on pourra récupérer quelque chose.

Harvey : Je vais retourner à la morgue, vous aurez mon rapport le plus tôt possible.

Alex : Ce soir ?

Harvey : Vous êtes dure en affaire.

Alex : Je sais, mais c'est très important.

Harvey : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_Alex lui sourit tandis qu'il ramassait sa mallette._

Harvey : Oh, j'allais oublier...

_Il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et la lui tendit._

Harvey : C'était dans la bouche d'un des hommes.

Alex : Charmant.

_Elle lut le billet : "La dent cruelle de la douleur n'est jamais plus venimeuse que lorsqu'elle mord sans déchirer la plaie". Elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais où ? Devant son incrédulité, le médecin lui donna un coup de pouce._

Harvey : Richard II.

Alex : Comment ?

Harvey : C'est tiré d'une oeuvre de Shakespeare, Richard II.

Alex : Oui c'est ça.

_Elle s'en souvenait à présent, elle l'avait lu quand elle était encore étudiante. Voilà que ce Patkinson se mettait à faire de la littérature maintenant. Indéniablement, ce "mot doux" était destiné à Gene, tel une prophétie annonçant les horreurs qu'il allait lui faire subir pour assouvir sa vengeance, longuement préparée._

Harvey : Funeste présage n'est ce pas ?

Alex : En effet.

_Le médecin légiste s'éloigna, laissant Alex songeuse. Elle se sentait impuissante, ayant l'impression d'être un pion sur un échiquier. Ce type avait toujours une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux et il ne semblait pas du genre à commettre des erreurs, bien au contraire. Elle rangea soigneusement le papier dans la poche intérieure de son manteau puis se dirigea vers ses collègues, agenouillés sur le sol, à la recherche de preuves qui n'auraient pas été calcinées._

Alex : Alors ?

Chris : Tout a brûlé Ma'am.

Alex : Aucun morceau de vêtement, pas de bijoux ou de portefeuille ?

Ray : Non, rien de tout ça.

_Elle examina à son tour les lieux mais ne remarqua rien de plus que Chris et Ray._

Chris : Ce type est un génie.

Alex : Non, il est seulement plus intelligent que les autres criminels, mais nous finirons par l'avoir. Allons interroger l'homme qui a prévenu la police.

_Les trois agents regagnèrent la route, où le témoin en question attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui poser des questions. Agé d'une soixantaine d'années, il était corpulent et arborait une moustache proéminente, probablement pour cacher son nez quelque peu crochu. Il leur tendit sa main droite, grosse et moite malgré le froid ambiant._

... : Thomas Andrew.

Alex : Capitaine Drake. Et voici les inspecteurs Carling et Skelton. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez vu ?

Thomas Andrew : Pas grand-chose en fait. Je faisais ma balade quotidienne, c'est pour mon coeur, mon médecin m'a dit de marcher si je ne voulais pas que mon palpitant me joue un mauvais tour. Ces toubibs ont le don de vous alarmer en un rien de temps et...

_Alex toussota légèrement pour lui faire comprendre poliment que sa santé n'était pas sa préoccupation première._

Thomas Andrew : Oh excusez-moi, je m'emballe. Donc je me promenais quand j'ai vu de la fumée dans ce terrain vague. Ca m'a semblé bizarre alors je me suis approché et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ces quatre pauvres bougres. J'avais pas vu un tel massacre depuis la guerre.

Alex : Ensuite ?

Thomas Andrew : J'ai couru, enfin façon de parler, chez les Orson, ils habitent une petite maison isolée, là-bas, après le virage, et j'ai appelé la police.

Alex : Vous n'avez vu personne durant votre balade ?

Thomas Andrew : Pas âme qui vive.

Alex : Et vous n'avez croisé aucun véhicule ?

Thomas Andrew : Hum, si, une fourgonnette.

Alex : Quelle couleur, quelle marque, quel modèle ?

Thomas Andrew : Bedford CF, de couleur blanche. Croyez-moi, je m'y connais en mécanique.

Alex : Elle n'avait rien de spécial, aucun détail particulier ?

Thomas Andrew : Hum, si, le phare avant gauche était cassé.

Alex : D'accord, je vous remercie.

Thomas Andrew : En tout cas, si vous avez encore besoin de moi...

Alex : Je pense que ça ira, mais laissez-nous vos coordonnées au cas où.

_Pendant que Chris relevait son adresse, Ray et Alex s'éloignèrent vers la voiture._

Ray : La fourgonnette, c'était lui n'est ce pas ? Patkinson !

Alex : Probablement, il avait besoin de place pour transporter tous ces corps.

Ray : Mais y'en a des centaines, surtout blanches.

Alex : Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Ray : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Alex : On rentre au commissariat et on sort la liste des Bedford CF.

_Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin une piste, Alex comptait bien l'explorer à fond._

_***********************************************************_

_Le reste de l'après-midi fila à toute vitesse. Le trio était retourné au commissariat pour obtenir la liste des Bedford mais, comme Alex avait souvent tendance à l'oublier, les choses n'étaient pas si rapides ici qu'en 2008. Ainsi, à son plus grand désarroi, il lui avait fallu attendre deux bonnes heures avant de recevoir le précieux listing des mains de Shaz. Elle avait ensuite été convoquée chez le commissaire principal, qui souhaitait connaître l'avancée de l'enquête, et lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux en lui rabâchant à tort et à travers que la police ne pouvait pas laisser ce guignol en liberté. Comme si elle ne le savait pas. Enfin, le médecin légiste avait développé des trésors de rapidité et lui avait remis son rapport en main propre. Comme ses premières constatations le laissaient à penser, les quatre hommes avaient tous été tués par la balle de neuf millimètres qui leur avait perforé le front. La demi-heure d'intervalle qui séparait chacun des décès pouvait laisser supposer que Patkinson, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour Alex que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière cette tuerie, les avait convoqué séparément pour les tuer à tour de bras. Toujours est-il que la nuit était maintenant tombée, qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu se lancer sur la piste de la Bedford et qu'elle devait rejoindre Gene. Elle retourna dans la salle de travail, où Chris et Ray somnolaient sur leur bureau, et sourit en songeant que ces deux là n'avaient jamais dû travailler autant d'heures d'affilées que ces derniers jours._

Alex : Ray ! Chris !

_Les deux hommes se redressèrent mollement._

Alex : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. La mauvaise c'est que vous avez du pain sur la planche, vous devez vérifier les Bedford de la liste.

Chris : Mais Ma'am, y'en a des centaines !

Ray : Et il fait nuit !

Alex : Je sais mais Patkinson est dangereux. C'est la seule piste que nous ayons et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser filer. Bien évidemment son nom ne figure nulle part sur le listing et nous n'avons put le relier à personne, c'est pourquoi il faut absolument qu'on trouve à qui elle appartient. Vérifiez toutes celles que vous pouvez mais sans vous faire remarquer, concentrez-vous seulement sur le phare gauche. S'il n'est pas cassé ou flambant neuf, vous passez à la fourgonnette suivante.

Chris : Et sinon on vous appelle ?

Alex : Oui c'est ça.

Ray : La bonne nouvelle c'est quoi dans tout ça ?

Alex : Je vous ai récupéré deux thermos de café à la cantine.

Ray : Et vous vous allez faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

Alex : J'ai rendez-vous avec le patron, pour faire le point sur l'affaire.

_Même si la recherche de la Bedford était capitale, Alex réalisa qu'inconsciemment, elle était bien contente que ses collègues restent éloignés de chez Luigi. Ainsi, elle serait seule avec Gene Hunt._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	15. Fureur et passion

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Quand elle pénétra dans le restaurant, elle se laissa envelopper par la douce chaleur qui y régnait et par le délicieux fumet qui provenait des cuisines. Gene était déjà là, au bar, comme à son habitude, en train de siroter une bière. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fascinée par son charisme presque animal et par sa prestance. Elle trouva même que les nombreuses coupures sur son visage le rendaient encore plus sexy, lui donnant un petit côté fragile. _

Luigi : Signora Drake !

_Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas vu le restaurateur s'approcher d'elle._

Alex : Bonsoir Luigi.

Luigi : Venez, installez-vous.

_Gene s'était retourné, heureux de la voir. Il devait bien avouer qu'avoir passé la journée seul lui avait pesé._

Gene : 'Soir Bolly.

Alex : Bonsoir.

_Elle s'assit à ses côtés, respirant discrètement l'odeur de son after-shave qu'elle aimait tant._

Gene : Vous êtes rentrée à pieds ?

Alex : Non, Ray et Chris m'ont déposé avant de partir au turbin. Je vous expliquerai.

Gene : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Alex : Oui, merci.

Gene : Luigi, une bouteille de ton affreuse piquette pour la dame.

_Luigi lui jeta un oeil noir._

Alex : Merci.

_Après avoir bu une gorgée de vin, qui n'était pas si mauvais que Gene le prétendait, Alex luit fit un résumé des évènements du jour et de l'avancée de l'enquête en essayant de ne rien oublier._

Gene : Donc, si je résume, ce bâtard est sorti de prison par la grande porte, il a zigouillé les quatre gus qu'il avait embauché pour braquer les banques et il conduit une Bedford que Bud Spencer et Terence Hill recherchent actuellement.

Alex : Il y a ça aussi.

_Elle lui tendit le mot que le médecin légiste lui avait remis._

Alex : C'était dans la bouche d'un des types qu'on a retrouvé mort.

_Elle se sentit obligé d'ajouter que c'était un vers extrait d'une oeuvre de Shakespeare._

Gene : Je le sais madame la snob. Ce fumier se prend pour un grand homme, comme ceux qui doivent faire parti de votre cercle d'amis. Il cite ce bon William a tout va et adore se rouler dans le caviar.

Alex : Vous le connaissez bien n'est ce pas ?

Gene : Oui c'est vrai.

Alex : Cette enquête vous a touché.

_Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant très absorbé par le fond de sa bouteille de bière._

Gene : Possible. Il était retord, il nous en a fait baver. Et ces filles, il les a complètement massacré.

_Elle aimait quand il se livrait à elle, elle pouvait entrevoir l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'armure. Mais ces moments privilégiés ne duraient jamais très longtemps, comme s'il avait peur de se dévoiler._

Gene : Allons manger un morceau, et je vous raconterai ma journée de cow-boy solitaire.

_Un peu déçue, elle acquiesça cependant et le suivit à la même table que la veille._

Gene : Luigi, c'est quoi le plat ce soir ?

Luigi : Tagliatelles au basilic.

Gene : Ca vous va Rothschild ?

Alex : Parfaitement.

Gene : T'as entendu la dame Luigi, deux assiettes de pâtes.

Luigi : Des tagliatelles signor Hunt, des tagliatelles.

Gene : Si tu veux.

Alex : Alors, vais-je avoir droit au récit de vos aventures palpitantes ?

Gene : Pas si palpitantes que ça hélas.

_Il sortit un cigare de la poche de sa veste et le lui montra._

Gene : Comme je vous le disais, Patkinson aime le luxe, les bonnes choses. Plus elles sont rares, plus il en raffole, et les cigares qu'ils fument n'échappent pas à la règle, ce sont des Cubains sensationnels qui ne sont pas commercialisés en Grande-Bretagne.

Alex : Vous avez donc fait la tournée des fournisseurs ?

Gene : Ca n'a pas été très compliqué, ces petites merveilles sont plus dures à avoir que de la drogue. Il n'y a que deux hommes qui les importent et ce ne sont pas les rats habituels. Quoi qu'il en soit, une grosse commande doit arriver demain chez ce cher Benjamin et je mettrai ma main au feu qu'elle est pour Patkinson.

Alex : Et vous comptez planquer toute la journée pour le serrer ?

Gene : Absolument !

Alex : Vous ne pensez pas que des renforts seraient les bienvenues ?

Gene : Non.

Alex : Je peux venir avec vous.

Gene : Hors de question.

Alex : Vous voulez le coincer seul n'est-ce pas, en face en face, comme au far-west ?

_Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avaler une bonne part des tagliatelles que Luigi venait de leur servir._

Alex : Ce type veut vous tuer !

Gene : Qu'il essaie, j'ai la peau dure.

_Cette façon qu'il avait de prendre cette affaire à la légère l'agaçait au plus haut point, surtout avec les images de Gene mort qui défilaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était impossible d'être buté à ce point, ne se rendait-il donc pas compte des enjeux ? Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité de toute sa vie et elle aurait aimé pouvoir le protéger comme il le faisait avec elle. Et par dessus tout, l'imaginer mort lui était insupportable. Elle avait honte de l'admettre mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait que vivre dans un monde où Gene n'existerait pas lui serait maintenant difficile. Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion il y a plusieurs semaines, à la mort de ses parents, quand elle avait ressenti la douleur violente de la perte d'un être cher. L'espace d'une seconde elle s'était imaginé Gene dans la voiture, et là elle avait su. Mais cette révélation était bien trop lourde de conséquence, elle imposait d'abandonner sa merveilleuse petite fille, sa princesse. Voilà contre quoi elle se battait, contre elle-même. Toujours est-il que pour l'instant, ce choix ne s'imposait pas et que sa priorité était de sauver Gene._

Alex : C'est un jeu pour vous, n'est ce pas ? Vous tenez si peu à la vie pour la méprisez à ce point ?

_Il la regarda, incrédule, la bouche pleine de pâtes._

Alex : Vous voulez jouer les héros sans vous soucier des conséquences ? Parfait, attendez la mort au tournant. Mais laissez moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas un surhomme, vous n'êtes qu'un flic alcoolique, buté et égoïste.

_Egoïste lui, alors que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle se retrouve dans la ligne de mire de Patkinson ? Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux femmes mais Alex remportait de loin la palme du mystère. Lui qui pensait dîner tranquillement en sa compagnie devait maintenant affronter un véritable dragon, pour le plus grand plaisir des autres clients, qui avaient tournés la tête dès qu'elle avait haussé la voix._

Gene : Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

_Et voilà, une fois de plus elle se retrouvait face à ce macho des années 80 qui ne comprenait rien à rien et avait un don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Par moments, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle s'était entichée de lui. Mais pour l'heure, une telle fureur s'était emparée d'elle qu'elle avait presque l'impression de suffoquer. Elle se saisit de la bouteille de vin qui trônait sur la table, lui lança un regard plus que meurtrier et s'en alla chez elle sans mot dire, le laissant planté là, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale._

_***********************************************************_

_Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi ces deux dernières heures, allongée sur son canapé, un verre à la main, et en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion que demain elle suivrait Gene, qu'il le veuille ou non. Après tout, techniquement il n'était plus son patron. Et puis elle n'avait que faire de son avis, elle n'allait pas le laisser se faire truffer le corps de balles sans réagir. Son exaspération était peu à peu redescendue au fil du temps, de même que le niveau de la bouteille de vin dont le cadavre gisait maintenant lamentablement à terre. L'alcool semblait être une solution à tous les problèmes dans ce monde et elle songea que si elle devait rester ici encore quelque temps, son foie ferait probablement grise mine. Mais cela lui importait peu pour l'instant, elle pensait à sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à être heureuse sans sa mère, elle-même y était bien arrivée, mais pouvait-elle sciemment la laisser ? Elle avait essayé de revenir pourtant, guettant le moindre contact avec 2008 comme l'avait fait Sam Tyler, mais dans son cas rien ne s'était produit, elle ne savait même pas si elle était toujours vivante. Et si c'était le cas, combien de temps s'était écoulé dans le monde réel ? Autant de questions qui restaient invariablement sans réponses. Hormis sa fille, sa vie d'avant ne lui manquait pas, elle était plutôt heureuse ici, elle avait pris ses marques, avait découvert la vérité sur beaucoup de choses et s'était fait des amis. Que demander de plus ? Gene Hunt bien sûr. Elle le voulait. Désespérément. Elle se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La voiture de police qu'il avait emprunté la veille était toujours là, il n'était pas parti. L'espace d'un instant elle eut envie d'aller le rejoindre, mais elle se ravisa et s'écroula sur son sofa. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle avait sommeil. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans un rêve peuplé de clowns. Ils étaient des dizaines, des centaines, mais son père était reconnaissable entre tous, il paraissait plus grand, plus fou aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, des fleurs à la main. Puis soudain, le décor se transforma. Alex et lui se trouvaient maintenant dans un cimetière, enveloppés dans une nappe de brouillard. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une tombe où Tim déposa son bouquet avant de commencer à rire à gorge déployée. Quand Alex se baissa pour lire l'inscription gravée sur la pierre tombale, elle s'aperçut horrifiée qu'il s'agissait de celle de Gene. Elle le vit alors apparaître derrière un arbre, le visage ravagé par un coup de feu et couvert de sang. Elle voulait aller vers lui mais plus elle avançait plus il s'éloignait. A ses côtés, un rire inhumain lui parvenait, celui de son père. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, complètement désorientée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. La douce lumière de son appartement la réconforta quelque peu, mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée et son estomac noué par la peur. Plus que jamais, elle avait la certitude que Gene courait un grave danger._

_Toc, toc, toc._

_Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle se leva doucement et avec méfiance, ne sachant pas trop si elle était toujours dans son rêve ou pas. Quand elle ouvrit et qu'elle découvrit Gene, elle en eut presque le souffle coupé._

Gene : Juste pour que Luigi arrête de me casser les pieds, je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien.

_Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Bien évidemment il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et mit quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras autour de son corps._

Gene : Bon dieu mais vous tremblez comme une feuille !

_Elle se détacha de lui à regret, elle aimait sentir son corps contre le sien._

Alex : Un cauchemar.

Gene : Pardon ?

Alex : Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Gene : Vous avez une mine épouvantable, je vais allez vous chercher une tasse de thé en bas.

Alex : Non c'est bon, ça va aller, je vous remercie.

_Il était là, sur le pas de sa porte, à quelques centimètres d'elle et plus que jamais elle le voulait. Mais que faire si le prix à payer pour céder à son désir en 1981 était de ne plus pouvoir revenir en 2008 ? Ce soir, à ce moment précis, elle s'en fichait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, doucement, sans le lâcher des yeux, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle crut voir une ombre de peur passée sur son visage. Elle s'avança encore un peu plus et effleura la commissure de ses lèvres, attendant fébrilement de voir s'il allait la repousser. Il n'en fit rien, au contraire il se pencha vers elle, sentant son souffle chaud et haletant sur son visage, et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage auquel elle répondit avec ferveur. Contre toute attente, ce fut Gene qui interrompit ce doux moment le premier. Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il lui fit un signe en direction de son appartement. Effectivement, il serait peut-être plus judicieux de ne pas rester au beau milieu du couloir. Elle sourit, soulagée, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ainsi à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Alex ferma les yeux pour réprimer un frisson. _

Alex : Oh Gene !

_Elle sentait le désir monter en elle et quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent comme si elles exécutaient une danse endiablée. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés instinctivement et il sentait maintenant les contours avenants de sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle passa une main sous sa chemise et ses doigts délicats parés d'un verni rouge carmin effleurèrent son buste brûlant dont le coeur battait la chamade. Leurs bouches se séparèrent quelques secondes et Alex fit glisser le manteau de Gene, qui se retrouva instantanément à ses pieds. Une de ses puissances mains s'aventura doucement dans le creux de son genou tandis qu'il déposait un chapelet de baisers sur sa nuque offerte. La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, elle se délecta de ce moment tandis qu'une vague de frissons la parcourut. Toujours sans échanger le moindre mot, ils se rapprochèrent de la chambre et se laissèrent tomber d'un même élan sur le lit, assouvissant enfin le brûlant désir qui les consumait depuis plusieurs mois._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	16. Machiavélisme et compagnie

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, un homme au teint mat sortait de sa camionnette. L'air glacial de la nuit l'enveloppa tout entier et le fit frissonner. Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, s'assurant que tout était calme. Comme c'était le cas, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment plongé dans le noir qui lui faisait face. A l'intérieur, tout était paisible également, seul le crépitement d'un feu de cheminée venait troubler le silence. Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier conduisant à l'étage puis frappa quelques coups à une porte en chêne massif. Une voix masculine l'invita à entrer. Le bureau dans lequel il pénétra était spacieux et aménagé avec goût. Un homme se trouvait au centre de la pièce : grand, les épaules larges, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, il n'inspirait pas franchement confiance. Mais plus que tout autre chose, son visage, qui semblait figé dans une curieuse impassibilité, faisait toujours naître chez ses interlocuteurs un certain malaise. Il attendait Jeremy depuis plusieurs heures déjà et c'est avec une certaine irritation qu'il lui demanda :_

Donald Patkinson : Où étais-tu, tu es en retard ?

Jeremy : Je vous ai ramené des photos patron, il m'a fallu du temps pour les développer mais vous allez être content.

Donald Patkinson : Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

_Il décacheta la grande enveloppe que venait de lui tendre son homme de main et en sortit plusieurs clichés en noir et blanc. Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. _

Donald Patkinson : Qui est la nana avec lui ?

Jeremy : Elle s'appelle Alex Drake, elle bosse avec lui.

_Patkinson, furieux, balança les photos à travers la pièce._

Donald Patkinson : Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je t'avais demandé de me trouver ses proches, sa famille, des gens auxquels il tient vraiment, pas une greluche en uniforme !

Jeremy : Sa femme lui en a fait baver pendant leur divorce, à mon avis il vous remercierait si vous vous occupiez d'elle. Quand à sa mère, elle est décédée il y a deux ans. Croyez-moi patron, c'est elle que vous cherchez. Il a passé la nuit chez elle hier et ils se sont à nouveau retrouvés ce soir.

_Patkinson ramassa une des photos qu'il avait jeté. Alex et Gene apparaissaient en gros plan, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Il passa un doigt sur le visage de la jeune femme._

Donald Patkinson : Tu es sûr de ça ?

Jeremy : Absolument certain. Et croyez-moi, vu comme il la regarde, ce n'est pas qu'une simple collègue.

Donald Patkinson : Parfait, absolument parfait. Qu'a-t-il fait aujourd'hui ?

Jeremy : Il a été voir l'ami Benjamin. Il se doute que vous attendez des cigares.

Donald Patkinson : Ce gros balourd est plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air. Mais je le suis encore plus et crois-moi il va souffrir.

_Jeremy crut bon de rire pour appuyer les propos de son patron._

Jeremy : Je suppose que vous avez un plan ?

Donald Patkinson : Evidemment que j'en ai un. Installe-toi d'ailleurs, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas faire.

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	17. Un léger malentendu

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Quand Alex ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fût de regarder à ses côtés pour s'assurer que Gene n'était pas parti. Et à son plus grand soulagement, il était effectivement là, endormi, les cheveux en bataille et le visage serein. Elle le trouvait beau, rassurant, sexy aussi. Elle se remémora la nuit extraordinaire qu'ils venaient de passer, ne parvenant toujours pas à y croire. Mais comment allait-il réagir à son réveil ? Allait-il la traiter comme une fille de joie, en lui disant que c'était sympa avant de s'en aller, ou bien serait-il aussi content et investi qu'elle ? Elle ne s'était pas projetée dans le futur, d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait un, mais elle avait envie de continuer avec lui, simplement, sans prise de tête. Et si c'était son souhait à lui aussi, ils verraient bien où tout cela les mèneraient. Mais un horrible doute s'empara d'elle : que ferait-elle s'il la repoussait, s'il n'avait voulu que s'amuser ? Probablement que sa fierté débordante lui interdirait d'avouer ses réels sentiments et la pousserait à s'exclamer qu'elle aussi avait passé du bon temps. Inquiète, elle se leva en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et alla préparer du café que quoi qu'il arrive, Gene serait bien content de trouver à son réveil. Pendant que le breuvage s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans la cafetière, Alex alla prendre une douche. Le contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien et elle resta ainsi de nombreuses minutes, à réfléchir à l'enquête, à sa fille et à Gene. Tout s'entremêlait dans sa tête, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle ait les idées claires pour établir un plan d'action et coincer Patkinson sans que son patron ne soit blessé, ou pire. Elle commencerait d'abord par passer au commissariat pour avoir des nouvelles de Chris et Ray puis elle emprunterait une voiture de police et prendrait Gene en filature, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas aisé de le suivre. Mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul dans ce pétrin. Elle ferma les robinets de la douche, enfila son épais peignoir en coton blanc et retourna dans la cuisine. La cafetière avait été déplacée et une tasse vide trônait sur le plan de travail. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, qu'elle trouva vide._

Alex : Gene ? Gene ?

_Pas de doute, il l'avait laissé, il était parti après avoir réalisé que coucher avec elle était une erreur. Complètement écoeurée, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Voilà, son cauchemar c'était réalisé, maintenant rien ne serait plus pareil. Elle n'osait même pas imaginé comment elle réagirait quand elle tomberait sur Gene la prochaine fois. Finalement, le pire dans cette histoire c'était qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour croire que quelque chose serait possible avec lui. Quelle idiote ! Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Elle fila dans le salon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et eut la surprise de découvrir Gene, un sachet de croissants à la main. Elle était tellement décontenancée qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire._

Gene : Bonjour.

_Il semblait visiblement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, ne sachant trop comment agir. Plutôt que d'attendre nerveusement qu'elle ait finit de prendre sa douche, il avait décidé de sortir acheter quelques pâtisseries. Cela lui avait permis de fumer une cigarette, qui ne l'avait malheureusement pas détendu autant qu'il aurait aimé._

Alex : Bonjour.

Gene : Vous voulez un croissant ?

Alex : Quoi ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.

_Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la petite kitchenette sans parler. Alex remplit deux tasses de café tandis que Gene déballait ses précieuses gourmandises. L'un comme l'autre s'observait du coin de l'oeil._

Gene : Vous avez bien dormi ?

_Mais quelle andouille, n'avait-il pas autre chose à lui demander ? Il se maudit de ne pas avoir trouvé plus subtile._

Alex : Oui très bien, merci. Et vous ?

_En général il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, mais là il était anxieux. Que ferait-il si elle le balançait, si elle lui demandait d'aller voir ailleurs ? Et puis il y avait le travail, après tout il était son supérieur et il lui était difficile de s'imaginer Alex sur le terrain sans se faire de souci pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'en faisait déjà avant de coucher avec elle alors ça ne changerait rien. Par contre, il savait pertinemment que maintenant, il lui serait difficile de bosser avec elle sans cesse si elle le rejetait. Comment pourrait-il continuer de la côtoyer après avoir été humilié ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas resté dans cet état d'incertitude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et puis il lui avait acheté des croissants, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça pour une femme._

Gene : Ecoutez... Je ne suis pas... C'était super cette nuit mais...

_Et voilà, le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était arrivé. Il allait lui dire qu'il s'était bien amusé mais que ça s'arrêtait là._

Alex : Je vais vous faciliter la tâche, c'était marrant mais juste pour une nuit. Vous avez raison, c'est mieux comme ça.

_Il s'apprêtait simplement à lui demander maladroitement si cette nuit avait représenté quelque chose pour elle également mais elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied._

Gene : Quoi ?

_Il parut tellement étonné qu'elle se sentit bête. Après tout elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser finir sa phrase. Mais c'était trop tard._

Gene : Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je m'attarde. Je suppose que je dois faire tarte dans votre petit monde et que vous avez hâte de me voir déguerpir. Je suis ravi de vous avoir... diverti.

_Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle honte et il ne savait pas si le sentiment qui le prédominait était la tristesse ou la fureur._

Alex : Gene, je...

_Il s'empara de sa veste sans écouter un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait._

Alex : Gene !

_Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte._

Gene : Bon, c'est pas la première fois que je me lève une nénette dévergondée mais, de vous à moi, vous êtes vraiment la plus chiante.

_Après ça, il comprit que la fureur avait pris le pas sur la tristesse. Il y avait été vraiment fort mais c'était pour se protéger, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une phrase blessante de plus de la part d'Alex. Ainsi, quand la main de la jeune femme s'abattit sur sa joue, il trouva ça largement moins douloureux. Elle le regardait avec rage, le corps tendu à l'extrême, les lèvres tremblantes. Sans mot dire, il dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre._

_***********************************************************_

_Après le départ de Gene, Alex avait mis quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Les mots "nénette dévergondée" résonnaient dans sa tête et lui broyaient un peu plus le coeur à chaque seconde. Voilà à quoi il la comparait, une fille de joie. Elle s'empressa de jeter le sac de croissants à travers la pièce et sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine connut le même sort. Non seulement ça ne l'avait pas calmé mais en plus il faudrait qu'elle passe un de ses jours de congé à shampooiner le tapis du salon. Elle respira un grand bol d'air pour se calmer, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Gene venait peut-être de lui piétiner le coeur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser mourir de la main de Patkinson. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et décida, comme prévu, de partir au commissariat récupérer une voiture. Si comme elle l'imaginait, Gene était passé chez lui pour se changer, elle avait juste le temps de le rejoindre. S'il n'était pas chez lui par contre, il lui serait presque impossible de le retrouver. Elle pria que la chance soit de son côté et ferma la porte de son appartement. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Chris et Ray et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Une fois dans la rue, l'air vif et frais lui remit quelque peu les idées en place. L'affaire devait passer en priorité, elle aurait tout le loisir de livrer le deuxième round avec Gene plus tard, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle accéléra le pas et bifurqua dans Baker Street. Plus que cinq minutes et elle serait au poste. Mais alors qu'elle venait de passer devant une cabine téléphonique, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir un homme l'agripper et lui presser un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur le visage. Un voile noir apparut devant ses yeux et sa dernière pensée fût pour sa fille._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	18. Otages d'un fou

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Gene était arrivé chez lui sans même sans rendre compte. Durant tout le trajet, son esprit avait été trop occupé à penser à Alex pour faire attention à la route. La colère sourde qui grondait en lui avait peu à peu disparue pour laisser place à une horrible sensation de vide qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou à la place du ventre et était persuadé que personne n'avait jamais connu le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là et se laisser berner à ce point ? Il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait été ravi de passer la nuit avec une femme comme ça sans qu'il n'y ait de suite. Cependant avec Alex, c'était différent. Il l'avait eu, il l'avait possédé, mais il ne pouvait se contenter de ça, il voulait plus que son corps. A la place de quoi, il avait été humilié plus grandement que dans sa vie toute entière. Il n'était pas fin psychologue avec les femmes mais il avait pourtant cru que son rêve était possible, qu'elle pourrait l'aimer. Une fois de plus, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il se gara devant son modeste pavillon de banlieue, alluma une cigarette et s'aperçut que son paquet était presque vide. Il avait fumé comme un pompier. Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui et se versa un verre de whisky, espérant que le breuvage lui ferait oublier cette atroce matinée. Il fallait pourtant qu'il garde les idées claires pour choper Patkinson quand il viendrait réceptionner ses cigares. Abattu, il monta se doucher et se changer sans parvenir à imaginer la suite des évènements avec Alex. Comment allait-il gérer le fait de l'avoir tous les jours sous ses ordres après ça ? C'était comme d'être humilié continuellement. Et puis au vu des dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites, elle ne lui reparlerait probablement pas de si tôt. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, au moins il n'aurait pas à faire semblant. Il était en train d'enfiler son pantalon quand la sonnette retentit. Bizarre, personne ne venait jamais chez lui, encore moins un jour de semaine. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers avec le secret espoir de trouver Alex derrière la porte mais il ne vit qu'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qui reniflait bruyamment et qui lui tendit une grande enveloppe marron avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Gene n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà au bout de la rue. Intrigué par cette étrange missive, il la décacheta prestement mais fût horrifié de découvrir son contenu : une photo représentant Alex ligotée sur une chaise, manifestement inconsciente. Le vide qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent laissa instantanément place à la peur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la jeune femme. Qui avait osé la lui arracher ? Qui ? Un petit mot griffonné à l'arrière de l'image répondit à sa question : _

_"M. Hunt,_

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai en ma possession quelque chose qui vous appartient. Je dois reconnaître que vous avez fort bon goût, l'envie est grande de m'amuser avec elle, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de régler nos comptes. Si vous voulez revoir la demoiselle, rendez-vous à cette adresse. Ne tardez pas, vous savez que la patience n'a jamais été mon fort, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Et inutile de préciser qu'il vous est fortement conseillé de tenir vos collègues éloignés de nos petites affaires._

_Un vieil ennemi"_

_Patkinson ! Ce chien avait osé s'en prendre à Alex. Gene devait faire vite car ce cinglé avait toujours éprouvé du plaisir à torturer les femmes, il était bien placé pour le savoir étant donné qu'il avait retrouvé les corps de plusieurs de ses tapineuses. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, sa tête tournait et son coeur battait la chamade. S'il osait lui faire du mal, il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour lui faire payer. Il grimpa en quatrième vitesse dans la voiture de police et démarra si vite que le caoutchouc de ses pneus martyrisés laissa de longues traînées sur le sol._

_***********************************************************_

_Pendant ce temps, ailleurs, Alex reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Ses côtes la faisaient atrocement souffrir, elle avait dû être amenée ici sans ménagement, et ses poignets, attachés dans son dos, étaient complètement endoloris. Encore grogie, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans un bureau spacieux et douillet. Un feu vif crépitait dans une cheminée de style victorien, une grande bibliothèque regorgeait de livres reliés en cuir et deux épais fauteuils invitaient à la relaxation. Elle se serait plutôt crue au milieu du vingtième siècle dans un roman d'Agatha Christie qu'à Londres dans les années 80. Un doute l'assaillit soudain : était-elle toujours en 1981 ? Et était-elle toujours à Londres ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Cette pièce l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais l'heure n'était pas à la rêverie. Elle tenta de se libérer de ses liens mais ils étaient bien trop serrés pour qu'elle y parvienne, la personne qui l'avait attachée s'était montrée prudente. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle trouve une solution. Un coupe-papier trônait sur le bureau mais il était au moins à six mètres. Malgré ses douleurs, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se déplacer avec sa chaise. Le résultat n'était pas spectaculaire mais elle savait que si elle persévérait, elle finirait par y arriver. Elle devait y arriver. Encore quelques centimètres de gagné, il fallait qu'elle s'obstine. Malheureusement pour elle, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa et un homme grand aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs pénétra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de rire._

Donald Patkinson : Mademoiselle Drake. Je vois qu'en plus d'être belle, vous êtes également intelligente. Quoi que, de mon point de vue, ce que vous tentez de faire est vraiment stupide.

_Il se saisit du coupe-papier._

Donald Patkinson : Vous vouliez ceci n'est ce pas ?

_Il s'approcha d'elle et fit courir la lame de l'ouvre lettres sur la joue de la jeune femme._

Donald Patkinson : Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes comme vous, vous complèteriez parfaitement ma collection.

Alex : Donald Patkinson n'est ce pas ?

Donald Patkinson : Je vois que vous avez entendu parler de moi. C'est très flatteur.

_Il jubilait visiblement, il était ravi qu'elle le connaisse._

Alex : J'ai tout au plus entendu des ragots à votre sujet, des bruits de couloir, rien de bien palpit... Aïe.

_Patkinson avait enfoncé la lame dans sa chair, du sang perla le long de sa joue._

Donald Patkinson : Ce petit jeu pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour vous Mademoiselle Drake. Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, il me serait très agréable de mutiler chaque parcelle de votre corps. Cependant, hélas, je dois vous garder en vie, encore un moment du moins.

Alex : Quelle chance !

Donald Patkinson : Ne soyez pas si narquoise, votre heure viendra bien assez tôt. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que Monsieur Hunt rate ça. L'idée de le voir assister à votre mort me réjouis au plus haut point. Je lui ai fais parvenir une photo de vous en mauvaise posture et je suis sûr qu'il va rappliquer au galop.

_Son rire malsain et lugubre emplit la pièce._

Alex : N'en soyez pas si sûr, nous sommes plutôt en froid.

_Une ombre de doute passa fugacement sur le visage de Patkinson sans pour autant s'y installer. En effet, un véhicule approchait._

Donald Patkinson : Bien essayé, mais comme prévu le voilà qui arrive.

_Patkinson se dirigea vers le bureau, en ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit un pistolet. Ensuite, il vint se placer derrière Alex et braqua le canon de son arme contre sa tempe. Malgré la gravité de la situation, la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de trouver ironique le fait que tous ses ennemis tenaient absolument à lui faire sauter la cervelle. Après Layton, voilà que ce fantôme du passé de Gene pointait un revolver contre son visage. Environ deux minutes s'écoulèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Hunt, escorté par un homme qu'Alex reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui qui l'avait endormie avec du chloroforme. Les deux officiers de police échangèrent un regard empli d'inquiétude et Gene remarqua immédiatement la coupure sur la joue de son amante ainsi que l'arme qui la menaçait. Son poing se serra instinctivement puis son attention se reporta sur Patkinson._

Gene : Espèce de sale batard.

Donald Patkinson : Moi aussi je suis absolument ravi de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment.

Gene : Tu me voulais, me voilà. Laisse la partir maintenant !

_Patkinson se mit à hurler..._

Donald Patkinson : Ma fille n'a pas eu cette chance elle !

_Avant de se radoucir._

Donald Patkinson : Il en sera de même avec ton amie ! Dis-moi Gene, tu te la tapes ?

_Gene ne répondit rien._

Donald Patkinson : Tu ne veux pas répondre bien sûr. Mais permets-moi de te dire que tu n'as pas mauvais goût. Ce qui m'échappe toutefois, c'est ce qu'elle trouve à un lourdaud comme toi !

_Gene bouillait de l'intérieur, Patkinson venait de toucher un point sensible._

Donald Patkinson : Jeremy, attache notre ami veux-tu.

_L'homme de main s'exécuta aussitôt et Gene ne tarda pas à se retrouver pieds et poings liés sur une chaise._

Donald Patkinson : J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps que j'en suis presque ému.

Gene : Epargne-nous tes jérémiades et raconte-nous plutôt comment tu as fait, espèce de chien galeux, pour sortir de ta charmante cellule.

Donald Patkinson : Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, ce n'est pas toi qui pose les questions ici. Cependant, pour ta gouverne, j'accepte avec humilité de te confier mon petit secret.

_Alex songea que Gene n'avait pas menti, ce type avait une haute opinion de lui-même._

Donald Patkinson : A dire vrai, mon plan était simple mais d'une efficacité imparable. J'ai commencé à me renseigner sur le toubib de la prison, un brave type, mari attentionné et père aimant. Jeremy l'a filé pour moi, épiant chacun de ses faits et gestes, notant le moindre détail de sa misérable vie. Quand j'ai cerné le personnage, je me suis arrangé pour me retrouver souvent à l'infirmerie et je l'ai fait chanté avec son addiction aux femmes. Ce bon vieux doc avait le sang chaud et cocufiait généreusement sa femme. Mais cet imbécile a eu le culot de me répondre qu'il préférerait tout avouer plutôt que de m'aider à m'enfuir. Vous imaginez ? Alors j'ai décidé de me montrer plus clair avec lui et je lui ai amené des affaires personnelles.

_Patkinson fit une pause et se versa un verre de whisky. Il se délectait visiblement._

Gene : Quel genre d'affaires ?

Donald Patkinson : Deux adorables petites peluches. Elles étaient si douces, si attendrissantes.

_Alex songea avec horreur que ce type était fou à lier._

Gene : Les jouets des gosses du toubib !

Donald Patkinson : Exact, c'est tout à fait ça. Notre ami médecin s'est tout de suite montré beaucoup plus coopératif quand il a su que même enfermé je pouvais m'attaquer à ses deux charmantes petites filles. Il est devenu doux comme un agneau et a suivi mon plan à la lettre. J'ai simulé un malaise cardiaque, vous connaissez mes dons de dramaturge, et j'ai été conduit à l'infirmerie. Ce cher doc a tout fait pour me sauver mais, bien évidemment, il a échoué et m'a déclaré mort, crise cardiaque. S'en est suivi une petite balade fort désagréable pour moi puisque je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans une ambulance, recouvert d'une de ces affreuses housses mortuaires, un vrai calvaire. Je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Alex : Qui a été incinéré à votre place ?

_Patkinson lui jeta un regard dédaigneux._

Donald Patkinson : Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre aux donzelles de la police. Mais puisque nous sommes entre amis... Jéremy a volé un cadavre à l'hôpital, le bougre a terminé au four à ma place. Quelques jours plus tard, le toubib a eu un accident de voiture. Quel malheur. Mais tu me connais Gene, tu sais que je ne laisse rien au hasard. Cependant, je pense que nous avons largement assez parlé de moi, si nous passions à toi. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître les détails de ta sordide vie.

Gene : Non mais quel rigolo ! Tu m'as fait venir pour me buter alors ne te gène pas, mais compte pas sur moi pour faire la causette.

Donald Patkinson : Tut tut tut. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te descendre.

_Gene le regarda avec incompréhension._

Donald Patkinson : Ceci dit j'y ai souvent pensé durant mes nombreuses heures d'inactivité en cellule, l'image de ta dépouille a hanté mes jours et mes nuits. Mais vois-tu, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce serait bien trop facile pour toi de t'en tirer ainsi, tu ne souffrirais que trop brièvement et puis se serait terminé. Non, ça n'allait pas, je voulais que tu ressentes ce que moi-même j'ai ressenti au décès de ma précieuse fille, que tu t'éteignes un petit peu plus chaque jour, que tu sentes la culpabilité te ronger de l'intérieur et le froid de la solitude t'envelopper tout entier. Une mort lente et atroce que tu t'infligeras toi-même, pauvre fantôme, vivant mais dépourvu de tout sentiment autre que la peine. Me délecter du spectacle de ta chute vaut bien plus que ta mort, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il serait bien plus judicieux d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un que tu aimes, en l'occurrence mademoiselle Drake ici présente.

Gene : Nooonn !

_Patkinson se tenait triomphalement au centre de la pièce, heureux de l'effet provoqué par sa tirade._

Donald Patkinson : Je constate avec plaisir que Jeremy ne s'était pas trompé, tu aimes vraiment cette salope.

_Alex n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait le plus choquée : l'annonce de sa mort imminente ou le fait que Gene semblait sincèrement l'aimer. Ce qui était incontestable en tout cas, c'est qu'il semblait vraiment remué._

Donald Patkinson : Mon bonheur n'en sera que plus grand.

_Gene, livide, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les poings tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches. Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il élabore un plan, il n'avait été avec elle qu'une nuit et déjà elle faisait une cible parfaite pour l'atteindre lui. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle mais ne pouvait envisager qu'elle perde la sienne par sa faute. Une colère ardente grondait en lui, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais été si furieux... et vulnérable également. Patkinson se rapprochait d'elle et il ne pouvait rien faire, ses liens étant bien trop serrés pour qu'il entreprenne une action d'éclat. Puis, soudain, il songea que s'il ne pouvait pas agir à la Gene Hunt, il pouvait cependant essayer de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris aux côtés d'Alex : la psychologie._

Gene : Tu vas lui faire payer le fait d'avoir été un père bon à rien, incapable de protéger sa fille ? La vérité c'est que tu peux me faire porter le chapeau tant que tu veux mais c'est toi le seul responsable de sa mort ! Toi ! La charmante Becky devait pourtant être si fière de son père, étant persuadée qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui toute sa vie...

_Le plan de Gene sembla fonctionner car Patkinson délaissa Alex et se précipita vers lui, le visage déformé par la fureur._

Gene : Tu te prends pour un être supérieur mais en fait tu n'es qu'une merde qui cherche à dominer tout le monde pour masquer son... complexe d'infériorité.

_Patkinson braqua son Smith & Wesson Model 29 sur la poitrine de Gene, le doigt sur la gâchette. _

Gene : Un déchet de l'humanité, un raté, une raclure.

_Les deux hommes, seulement séparés par quelques centimètres, ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, comme s'ils espéraient se tuer d'un simple regard. Puis soudain, contre toute attente, Patkinson recula de quelques pas et commença à rire à gorge déployée, un rire fou qui glaça le sang de ses otages._

Donald Patkinson : On dirait que vous avez évolué durant tout ce temps Hunt, vous vous êtes mis à la psychiatrie !

Gene : Psychologie.

Donald Patkinson : L'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien failli tomber dans votre piège, qui l'eut cru ? C'était bien essayé de dévier mon attention de la poulette, mais vous avez oublié un détail !

Gene : Lequel ?

Donal Patkinson : Je suis un génie et vous n'êtes qu'un gros lard alcoolique et vieillissant.

_Sans plus de tergiversations, il se détourna de son ennemi juré, pointa son arme en direction d'Alex et fit feu. Un hurlement strident empli aussitôt la pièce, renvoyant en écho un silence inquiétant. La douleur était si fulgurante qu'Alex mit quelques instants à comprendre que ce hurlement c'était le sien._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	19. Rendez vous avec la mort

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Comment pouvait-elle avoir si froid alors qu'un feu ardent crépitait à seulement quelques mètres de là ? Et cette douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine s'estomperait-elle jamais ? Sa chaise s'était renversée lors de l'impact et la jeune femme était maintenant couchée sur le sol, les mains toujours liées dans le dos. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti, de même que ses cinq sens. Les voix qui lui parvenaient semblaient lointaines tandis que les ombres qui bougeaient devant ses yeux ne ressemblaient guère à des êtres de chair et de sang. Pourtant, c'était bien Gene Hunt qui hurlait tout en essayant de se défaire de ses liens. Il avait observé Patkinson brandir son arme en direction d'Alex avant de sauvagement faire feu et avait vécu la scène au ralenti, retenant son souffle comme si cela permettrait de changer la trajectoire de la balle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti vulnérable, sans défenses, incapable de protéger celle qu'il aimait. Quand elle s'était écroulée sur le tapis, la poitrine recouverte de sang, il avait fermé les yeux, espérant que quand il les rouvrirait, il découvrirait que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais bien sûr, il n'en était rien et Alex gisait toujours là, à demi consciente, gémissant comme un animal sur le point de mourir. Il tentait si fort de faire céder ses liens que la corde lui brûlait la peau, mais il s'en fichait car il devait absolument la sauver avant de tuer Patkinson de ses propres mains. Peu à peu il gagnait du terrain, utilisant toute la fureur qui le consumait pour se libérer, le cordage se relâchait, il y était presque. Pendant ce temps, l'ennemi de Gene jubilait, savourant ce moment qui ne lui aurait jamais paru si réussi même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il avait vaincu sans même toucher son adversaire, il avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux. Tout à sa joie, riant à gorge déployée devant cet horrible spectacle, il n'entendit pas les légers bruits dans l'escalier et n'en fût que plus surpris quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Chris et Ray, l'arme à la main. Patkinson se tourna vers eux et voulut tirer mais Ray fût le plus rapide et une balle vint se loger dans l'épaule du scélérat, qui s'écroula à son tour au sol. Jeremy, trop peureux, ne tenta rien, se contentant de rester planter où il était et de lever les mains avant même qu'on lui en ait intimé l'ordre. Chris, quand à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par Alex, qui agonisait._

Gene : Détachez-moi bordel, grouillez-vous ! Et appelez une ambulance.

_Ray exécuta la première tâche tandis que Chris s'occupait de la seconde. Enfin défait de ses liens, qui lui avaient laissé de profondes marques dans la peau, Gene se précipita vers Alex et la libéra à son tour de ses entraves avant de la coucher sur le dos. Il roula sa veste en boule et la fit glisser délicatement sous la tête de la jeune femme, qui était à peine consciente mais qui essaya tout de même de murmurer quelque chose._

Alex : Gene... Je...

Gene : Ne dites rien Bolly, c'est un ordre ! Accrochez-vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

_Elle perdait du sang, beaucoup trop, il y en avait partout. Gene leva le tee-shirt mauve qu'elle portait pour localiser l'origine de la blessure et s'aperçut que la balle était venue se loger à une dizaine de centimètres seulement de son coeur. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose appelée "Premiers soins aux victimes" mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il devait absolument réduire son hémorragie. Ainsi, il arracha un morceau de sa chemise et le maintint appuyée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur le point d'entrée. Il était en train de la perdre, il sentait la mort l'envahir petit à petit. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Alex posa sa main sur celle de Gene, qui sursauta à ce simple contact tellement la jeune femme était glacée. Une larme coula sur sa joue, venant se mélanger au sang séché de la coupure infligé par Patkinson. Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'elle allait mourir. Elle avait tellement de regrets, si seulement elle avait eu un peu plus de courage, un peu moins de fierté. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, la vie l'abandonnait. Au moins, elle mourrait en sentant la chaleur de Gene contre elle, main dans la main avec son amant maudit. Ses paupières, si lourdes, se fermèrent en emportant avec elles l'image de Gene Hunt._

Gene : Ne faites pas ça Bolly, ne faites pas ça, restez avec moi !

Chris : L'ambulance va arriver patron.

Gene : Elle devrait déjà être là, ils sont venus à pieds ou quoi ? Chris, viens m'aider, prends son pouls, je ne peux pas relâcher la pression sur sa blessure.

_Chris s'exécuta, il vint s'agenouiller auprès d'Alex et posa deux doigts sur son artère carotide. L'application qu'il mit dans ce geste lui tendit le visage tellement il semblait concentré._

Chris : Patron... je suis désolé, je... je n'entends rien.

Gene : C'est pas possible, c'est une battante, écoute encore !

_Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps de la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés et qui tenait sa main comme pour se raccrocher à la vie. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, il se refusait à le croire. Une rage folle l'enveloppa tout entier tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Patkinson avait fort bien décrit ce sentiment de devenir un fantôme dépourvu d'autres émotions que la tristesse et la haine. Il ressentait une peine lancinante provoquée par la certitude que plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relâcher sa pression sur la blessure et à se laisser tomber à côté du corps qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour pleurer, Chris lui redonna un espoir, ténu mais présent._

Chris : Je sens quelque chose patron. Elle a un pouls, mais vraiment très faible.

Gene (hurlant) : Où est cette putain d'ambulance ?

_Ray, posté près de Patkinson qui hurlait de douleur, lui indiqua qu'elle venait d'arriver. En effet, deux ambulanciers se présentèrent dans la pièce._

Gene : C'est pas trop tôt, vous êtes venus en marche arrière ou quoi ? Elle s'est fait tirer dessus, son pouls est très faible.

_Les ambulanciers ouvrirent leurs mallettes de soin et se penchèrent sur la jeune femme. Effectivement son état était critique et il fallait faire vraiment vite. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient que très peu d'espoir, mais Gene leur jura de leur faire la peau s'ils ne parvenaient pas à la sauver. Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à lui faire lâcher la blessée et il refusa de s'éloigner._

Ambulancier : Il faut la transporter au plus vite. Mettons là sur le brancard mais tout doucement.

_Gene, Chris et Ray participèrent à la manoeuvre avec un soin tout particulier dont ils n'avaient jamais dû faire preuve dans leur vie entière._

Gene : Je vous suis.

Ambulancier 2 : Rejoignez nous à Saint Andrews, on n'aura pas assez de place dans l'ambulance.

Ambulancier 1 (désignant Patkinson) : Et lui ?

Gene : Ce chien galeux va attendre, mes inspecteurs vont rester avec lui en attendant vos collègues. Dépêchez-vous, je vous suis.

_Mais avant de quitter cette demeure, il s'arrêta à hauteur de Patkinson et le regarda droit dans les yeux en enfonçant profondément son pouce dans la blessure qui lui défigurait l'épaule. Le monstre cria jusqu'à l'évanouissement mais eut le temps d'entendre que ceci ne serait qu'un jeu comparé à ce que Gene lui ferait subir si Alex ne s'en sortait pas._

_***********************************************************_

_La suite est prête alors reviewez si vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive à Alex !_


	20. L'attente du Lion de Manchester

_Merci à JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes et lioness2611 pour leurs reviews._

_***********************************************************_

_Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour rejoindre l'hôpital, même au volant de ce tas de boue qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa Quattro, d'ailleurs les nombreux passants effrayés tout au long de son parcours étaient là pour en attester. Essoufflé, couvert de sang, il poussa les portes battantes du service des urgences et alpagua la première infirmière qu'il croisa et qui se dépêcha de lui indiquer où se trouvait la dénommée Alex Drake de peur de se faire agresser par ce rustre si elle n'obtempérait pas rapidement. Elle lui apprit que la jeune femme avait fait un arrêt cardiaque durant son transport mais que les ambulanciers étaient parvenus à la réanimer et qu'elle avait directement été conduite au bloc opératoire à son arrivée. Elle voulut lui conseiller de consulter un médecin mais il marmonna qu'il allait très bien et que tout ce sang n'était pas le sien avant de s'éloigner dans le long couloir. Chaque personne qu'il croisa le dévisagea avec horreur et surprise mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Il arpenta ainsi l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un homme qui paraissait assez vieux et assez sûr de lui pour être médecin._

Gene : Vous êtes toubib ?

Docteur Hadet : Oui en effet, Docteur Hadet.

Gene : Parfait, dites-moi où se trouve le capitaine Drake. Jeune femme, la trentaine, blessure par balle.

Docteur Hadet : Oui, je vois de qui vous parler, mon collègue le docteur Maure est en train de l'opérer.

Gene : Mort ?

Docteur Hadet : Non, Maure. M-A-U-R-E.

Gene : Plus rassurant. Je veux la voir.

Docteur Hadet : Je suis désolé mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, l'accès au bloc est interdit.

_Gene alluma une cigarette._

Docteur Hadet : Vous ne pouvez pas fumer ici monsieur.

Gene : Appelez la police.

_Et il sortit sa carte de commissaire._

Docteur Hadet : Oh je vois, c'est une de vos collègues qui a été touché ?

Gene : Oui.

Docteur Hadet : Ecoutez, je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive mais je ne peux pas vous conduire au bloc. Cependant, je peux vous trouver une salle où vous pourrez fumer librement et où je viendrai vous donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

_Gene le jaugea quelques secondes. Il avait l'air d'un brave type pour un toubib. Et puis malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, il sentait que cette décharge d'adrénaline l'avait usé._

Gene : D'accord.

_Le médecin le guida au premier étage où il l'installa dans une pièce spacieuse qui devait être son bureau si on en croyait la plaque accrochée à la porte. Devinant que l'homme en face de lui était à bout de nerfs, il prit soin d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour tenter de dissiper l'épaisse fumée qui ne manquerait pas d'envahir l'endroit._

Docteur Hadet : Ici vous serez tranquille. Je vais allez voir où ils en sont. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Gene : Non.

Docteur : Vous êtes blessé ?

Gene : Non. Ce n'est pas mon sang.

Docteur Hadet : Voulez vous que j'essaye de vous trouver des vêtements de rechange.

Gene : Non.

_Il ne le voulait surtout pas, il voulait continuer de sentir le sang d'Alex poisser sur lui, sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains, peut-être était ce la dernière chose qu'il aurait d'elle, peut-être que cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une fine pellicule qui le protégeait. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui aurait pu paraître glauque pour quiconque lui semblait au contraire naturel._

Docteur Hadet : Je ne serai pas long.

_Gene acquiesça en allumant une autre cigarette et en buvant une rasade de whisky au goulot de la flasque qu'il gardait toujours sur lui._

_***********************************************************_

_Tout au long de la journée, le médecin tint parole et vint souvent informer Gene de l'évolution de l'opération, qui se passait aussi bien que possible vu l'état de la patiente. Il ne pouvait se prononcer sur ses chances de survie mais il ne dramatisait pas non plus la situation. A chacune de ses visites, il trouvait son bureau de plus en plus enfumé au fur et à mesure que les collègues de la jeune femme venaient patienter. Chris, Ray, Shaz, Viv et même Luigi, qui avaient été prévenu par des officiers venus se rafraîchir, étaient présent. Personne n'osait regarder le patron et le malaise qui envahissait chacun était presque palpable. Chris et Ray lui expliquèrent à demi-mot qu'ils avaient patrouillé toute la nuit à la recherche de la Bedford. Sur le listing des propriétaires figurait le nom d'un certain Jeremy Pickwick, qui louait une demeure bien trop exorbitante pour ses moyens. Lorsque les deux agents s'étaient rendus à cette adresse durant leur périple nocturne, le véhicule de toutes leurs attentions n'était visible nulle part. Peu convaincus, ils avaient cependant décidés que malgré la fatigue, ils reviendraient faire un tour dans la matinée. Et c'est là qu'ils avaient vu la camionnette au phare cassé ainsi que la voiture du patron et entendu un coup de feu. La maison était en fait louée par Patkinson, qui se servait de Jeremy comme prête nom. Gene acquiesça machinalement et trouva la force nécessaire de féliciter ses hommes pour leur intervention opportune avant de replonger dans sa torpeur. Les heures s'égrainèrent doucement dans le silence le plus total. Shaz, qui ne supportait plus que Chris lui demande l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, quitta la pièce pour aller acheter quelques sandwichs, que personne ne toucha, et des cigarettes, qui eurent beaucoup plus de succès. Le Lion de Manchester faisait les cent pas, tournait en rond, il oscillait entre des moments de fureur et des périodes de léthargie. Il aurait voulu griffer, mordre, se battre plutôt que d'avoir à subir cette interminable attente. Le soir commençait à s'étendre sur Londres, accompagné d'un brouillard hivernal qui donnait aux réverbères une allure fantomatique, quand le docteur Maure pénétra dans la pièce, la mine fatiguée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui comme dans un mouvement coordonné._

Docteur Maure : De part son état préoccupant, l'opération a été longue et périlleuse mais je peux vous annoncer que Mademoiselle Drake est sortie du bloc opératoire.

_Des soupirs de satisfaction emplirent la pièce. Shaz se blottit contre Chris tandis que Luigi et Viv échangèrent une franche accolade._

Docteur Maure : Je ne voudrais pas jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure mais il faut cependant rester très prudent, elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire, comme je vous le disais elle est très faible. Les prochaines 24 heures vont être déterminantes.

_L'atmosphère de joie retomba comme un soufflé au fromage raté et l'angoisse reparut sur les visages._

Gene : Je veux la voir.

Docteur Maure : D'accord mais cinq minutes seulement.

Gene : Non, pas cinq minutes ni même dix, je resterai avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, même si pour ça je dois vous aplatir et vous faire avaler votre stéthoscope.

_Gene ne le lâchait pas des yeux et les deux hommes semblaient mener un combat à distance. Bien que n'étant pas du genre à se laisser intimider, le docteur Maure avait l'habitude des flics qui pétaient les plombs quand un des leurs était blessé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et il savait parfaitement jusqu'au cela pouvait aller. Ce commissaire Hunt aurait vite fait de mettre l'hôpital à feu et à sang pour obtenir gain de cause. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à sa patiente de sentir une présence auprès d'elle, si tant est qu'elle en était capable. Au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit donc :_

Docteur Maure : Très bien mais vous devez vous laver et vous changer. Mademoiselle Drake est aux soins intensifs dans un environnement stérile et je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer dans ce service comme ça.

_Gene le toisa du regard._

Gene : D'accord.

Docteur Maure : Parfait. Je vous verrais plus tard, dans la nuit.

_Une fois le médecin partit, il fût décidé que tout le monde resterait là pendant que le patron rentrait chez lui se doucher et se changer. Viv, ne le jugeant pas dans son état normal, lui proposa de le conduire mais il refusa, protestant qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin d'une baby-sitter. Il promit de faire vite et personne n'en douta._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please ! La suite arrive bientôt !_


	21. Une incroyable visite

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Comme prévu, il arriva chez lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et se précipita dans la salle de bain où il ôta avec regret ses vêtements tachés de sang, qu'il déposa avec précaution dans le coin de la pièce. Une fois sous la douche, il regarda l'eau qui avait pris une couleur rosée disparaître à jamais sous ses yeux. Comme une pluie ruisselante sur son corps fatigué, il laissa l'eau le laver de sa colère et de ses remords. Comment avait-il pu permettre qu'une telle situation se produise ? Il avait lamentablement échoué, il ne l'avait pas protégée, sans l'arrivée opportune de Ray et Chris elle serait probablement déjà morte. A ce moment il se sentit plus vieux que jamais et son poing s'écrasa sur les petits carreaux en carrelage blanc de sa salle de bain. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps nu ne parvenait pas à le purifier, rien ne pourrait y parvenir d'ailleurs. Il sauta dans un pantalon, enfila une chemise et reprit la route de l'hôpital où son équipe l'attendait. Ou plutôt où Luigi l'attendait car les autres avaient disparu._

Gene (inquiet) : Où sont-ils ?

Luigi : Signor Hunt, un médecin est venu les prévenir que Donald Patkinson s'était enfui et ils sont tous partis en courant.

Gene : Nom de dieu ! Y'a combien de temps ?

Luigi : Environ cinq minutes. Mais que se passe...

_Gene n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, il courait dans le couloir à la recherche des soins intensifs. Un panneau lui indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée et il détala l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce salopard n'allait tout de même pas tenter de finir sa sale besogne, surtout dans son état ? Et pourquoi l'officier qui gardait sa chambre l'avait laissé s'enfuir ? En bas des marches, il aperçut Ray qui courait dans le couloir._

Gene : Raymondo, où est cet enfoiré ?

Ray : On l'a pas encore trouvé patron. Mais Chris surveille les soins intensifs.

_Gene se dirigea, où plutôt se précipita, vers le service en question, qui semblait désert. Chris gisait sur le sol. Gene passa à ses côtés sans s'arrêter, sortit son arme et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ne possédant pas de serrure, elle ne pouvait qu'être bloquée par une chaise. Elle céda au premier coup d'épaule du Guv, qui découvrit avec horreur Patkinson penché sur Alex, en train de l'étouffer avec un oreiller. Pointant son arme en direction de sa tête, il lui ordonna d'arrêter, mais Patkinson n'avait plus rien à perdre._

Donald Patkinson : Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'accomplir ma dernière mission. Et tu ne peux pas tirer dans une chambre remplie d'oxygène.

_Effectivement, il n'avait pas tort. A raison de pouvoir lui réduire la cervelle en bouillie, il fonça sur lui tel un rugbyman dans une mêlée et la force de l'impact le projeta par la fenêtre de la petite pièce. Une infirmière alertée par le bruit assista à la scène avec effroi avant de partir chercher un médecin en courant. Quelques mètres plus bas, Donald Patkinson gisait sur un petit carré d'herbe, son bras affichant un angle curieux. Mais Gene s'en contrefichait, il se pencha sur Alex, dont le moniteur semblait indiquer qu'elle respirait toujours. Le docteur Maure arriva, haletant._

Gene : Un homme vient d'essayer de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, assurez vous qu'elle va bien.

_Le médecin s'exécuta tout en protestant._

Docteur Maure : Mais où vous croyez vous bon sang, c'est un hôpital ici, pas le far-west.

Gene : Un hôpital dans lequel on rentre comme dans un moulin je vous signalerais. Vous avez entendu les mots "homme", "oreiller", "étouffer" ? Le capitaine Drake a failli mourir à vos yeux et à votre barbe alors arrêtez de pleurnicher et dites moi comment elle va !

Docteur Maure : Ses constantes semblent bonnes. Mais il faut que nous la changions de chambre, on ne peut pas la laisser en courant d'air parmi ces morceaux de verre.

Gene : Oui c'est ça, faites donc. Et demandez à une infirmière de s'occuper de mon inspecteur qui git là, il a probablement été assommé.

_Ray arriva à ce moment là._

Ray : Tout va bien Guv ?

Gene : Ouais. T'as un paquet qui t'attend dehors, occupe-toi de lui.

Ray : Bien chef.

_Le danger écarté, son attention se reporta sur Alex. Pâle comme un linceul, reliée à tout un tas de machines plus barbares les unes que les autres, elle lui brisa le coeur, celui là même dont il avait toujours tenté de cacher l'existence._

_***********************************************************_

_Une heure plus tard, Gene apprit que Patkison était décédé. Même si c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, il n'en éprouva pas pour autant un immense soulagement car Alex, elle, était toujours entre la vie et la mort. Les médecins avaient découvert que le truand souffrait d'un cancer et qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre, raison pour laquelle il n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'il avait tenté avec acharnement de détruire Gene avant de mourir, comme pour lui laisser un funeste testament. Chris, qui avait une belle bosse sur le crâne, était rentré chez lui avec Shaz, non sans s'être excusé une bonne vingtaine de fois de s'être laissé surprendre par Patkinson. Hier encore, le patron l'aurait probablement houspillé pour cette erreur, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Lui-même avait été dans l'incapacité d'empêcher Alex de se faire tirer dessus et même s'il était parvenu à éviter qu'elle se fasse étouffer, il n'en gardait pas moins ce dévorant sentiment de culpabilité. Tout le monde était rentré se reposer et il se trouvait désormais seul avec elle, assit en face de son lit, son regard ne pouvant la quitter des yeux, guettant le moindre petit mouvement qui ne venait jamais. Comment en était-il arrivé à un tel gâchis ? Il se le demandait encore. Et dire qu'hier, à la même heure, elle était dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre son torse après leurs ébats piquants. Ils n'avaient pas parlé à ce moment là, peut-être auraient-ils dû. Si seulement il avait réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, si pour une fois il n'avait pas joué au macho et surtout s'il était resté avec elle ce matin plutôt que de jouer la grande scène du mâle orgueilleux. Il n'était pas fin psychologue mais il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux, une connexion, il en était sûr, tout comme il était persuadé qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas triché cette nuit, elle s'était offerte à lui entièrement, il avait vu cette petite flamme dans ses yeux, mais alors que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Leurs fiertés débordantes leur avaient joué un bien vilain tour, tout simplement. Et maintenant il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de la perdre. Il avait envie de fumer mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa chambre alors il se laissa bercer par le bruit régulier des machines médicales et plongea dans un sommeil peuplé de gangsters, de sang et de meurtres._

_***********************************************************_

_Le lendemain matin, il fût réveillé par une infirmière qui venait vérifier les constantes de la patiente. Alex était toujours stable mais aucune amélioration de son état n'avait été constatée. Pire même, il semblait à Gene qu'elle était encore plus pâle que la veille._

Gene : Comment va-t-elle ?

Infirmière : Elle est toujours dans le coma.

Gene : Ca je le vois bien mais y'a-t-il du nouveau ?

Infirmière : Non, désolée.

Gene : Bon Dieu mais on est dans un hôpital ici, personne ne peut rien faire pour elle ?

Infirmière : Les médecins ont fait tout ce qui est médicalement possible, c'est maintenant à elle de se battre.

_Gene se tourna vers elle._

Gene : Vous êtes forte Bolly, vous êtes une battante, vous devez vous réveiller !

Infirmière : Vous avez raison de faire ça.

Gene : Quoi ?

Infirmière : De lui parler. Quand ils se réveillent de leur coma, certains patients nous disent qu'ils ont entendu ce qui se passait autour d'eux et que ça les a aidé.

_Gene la regarda avec scepticisme._

Infirmière : Je vous assure. Et même si vous n'êtes pas convaincu, dites-vous que ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

_Non effectivement il n'était pas convaincu. Cependant, dès que l'infirmière eut les talons tournés, il se rendit compte que cette idée lui trottait dans la tête. Pouvait-elle vraiment l'entendre ? N'était ce pas le moment idéal pour lui parler, pour vider son sac ? Il vint s'asseoir maladroitement à ses côtés et prit sa petite main frêle dans la sienne. Un regard aux alentours le rassura sur le fait que personne ne pouvait le voir mais il n'en trouva pas moins ses mots._

Gene : Bolly, je... Bolly... Bon sang j'ai l'air ridicule !

_Il se tût cinq minutes, se contentant de la regarder, puis, plus inspiré, refit un essai._

Gene : Bolly, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, j'en viens presque à espérer que non parce que je dois vous dire que... Je dois vous dire que vous et moi on forme une bonne équipe. Vous êtes une chieuse mais vous êtes ma chieuse et... vous devez vous réveiller parce que sans vous... personne ne nous débitera de conneries psychologiques. Et puis vous m'avez promis un repas dans une tenue aguichante.

_Mon Dieu se dit-il, qui aurait envie de se réveiller après un speech pareil ?_

Gene : En fait Bolly... vous devez vous réveiller parce que... j'ai besoin de vous.

_Voilà, au prix d'un effort surhumain il l'avait dit. Il ne savait pas si c'était qu'il avait assez bête pour penser que cela allait changer quelque chose mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au coeur quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Alex n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours là, immobile, les yeux clos. Son regard s'embuait légèrement et il s'empressa de se détourner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ray fit son apparition, visiblement embêté._

Ray : Patron, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait voir Drake.

Gene : Qui veut la voir ?

_Ray hésita quelques secondes._

Ray : Sa fille, Molly.

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	22. Retour dans le futur ou dans le passé ?

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Il fût si décontenancé qu'il ne trouva rien à dire pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de dévisager Ray de son regard perçant pour savoir s'il se moquait de lui. Alex lui avait dit une fois qu'elle avait une fille mais il ne l'avait jamais prise au sérieux, mettant ses propos sur le compte de l'alcool._

Gene : D'où sort-elle ?

Ray : Aucune idée patron, elle a débarqué ce matin au poste en réclamant sa mère. On a tous cru que c'était une blague mais la gamine est sérieuse.

Gene : Où est-elle ?

Ray : Dans le couloir.

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Alex._

Gene : Je te suis.

_A l'extérieur, il fonça d'un pas décidé, prêt à interroger cette fillette à sa manière, c'est-à-dire avec brusquerie, pour lui faire dire la vérité mais il s'arrêta net en la voyant. Elle semblait perdue, apeurée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il crut y voir quelque chose d'indescriptible, comme si elle le connaissait déjà._

Gene : Je suis Gene Hunt, trésor. Et toi qui es-tu ?

Molly : Molly. Où est ma mère, je veux la voir ?

Gene : Ecoute, Molly, le capitaine Drake travaille avec nous depuis plusieurs mois et nous... nous ne t'avons jamais vu. Je suis désolé mais je dois te demander... pourquoi ?

Molly : Plusieurs mois ? Elle est ici depuis plusieurs mois ?

Gene (incrédule) : Oui.

Molly : Je... J'étais... J'étais à l'étranger, dans un internat, un échange scolaire.

_Gene ne semblait pas convaincu._

Molly : Vous ne comprenez pas, je sais, mais c'est ma mère. Elle a l'habitude de me faire un gâteau à chacun de mes anniversaires, le matin au petit-déjeuner elle me dit toujours de bien manger et de boire un verre de jus d'orange pour ne pas être fatiguée dans la matinée, quand je suis malade elle me fait de la soupe avec des petites pâtes en formes de lettres et par-dessus tout elle analyse mes mots et mon comportement en pensant que je ne le remarque pas pour tenter de voir si je vais réellement bien.

Gene : Psychologie hein ?

Molly : Oui.

Gene : Je te crois Molly, je te crois.

Molly : Alors où est-elle ?

Gene : Ta maman a... Elle a été blessée par balle.

Molly : Oh non, pas encore !

Gene : Comment ça pas encore, ça lui est déjà arrivé ?

Molly : Oui.

Gene : Je suis sûr que le fait que tu sois là va l'aider.

Molly : Je voudrais la voir.

Gene : Tu vas venir avec moi. C'est bon Ray, je m'occupe d'elle, retourne au poste.

Ray : Vous êtes sûr patron ?

Gene : Oui.

_Alors que Ray s'éloignait, Gene et Molly pénétraient dans la chambre d'Alex. La petite fille s'approcha avec précaution de sa mère et la couvrit de baisers._

Molly : Maman ! J'ai réussi, je t'ai retrouvé. Maman écoute-moi, tu dois te réveiller, je suis là maintenant, je suis à tes côtés, tu ne seras plus seule ici. Je t'aime alors je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux.

_Gene fût ému par cette déclaration et décontenancé par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait été faite. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, Alex ne bougea pas._

Gene : Tu sais Molly, ça peut prendre un peu de temps pour que ta maman se réveille. Mais il faut que tu gardes espoir.

Molly : Vous gardez espoir vous, M. Hunt ?

Gene : Je... J'espère.

Molly : Je vous connais vous savez.

Gene : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Molly : Ma mère parle de vous.

_Alex parlait de lui ? Première nouvelle, pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si étranger. Il pensait commencer à la connaître et en fait ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il aurait voulu demander à la petite Drake ce que sa mère lui avait dit à son propos mais il ne préféra pas, craignant un peu la réponse._

Gene : Viens par là Molly, tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu n'as pas faim, tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ?

Molly : Non merci.

Gene : Je vais quand même aller te chercher une barre chocolatée et un soda, d'accord, comme ça si tu changes d'avis tu auras ce qu'il faut. Le distributeur est juste là, je reviens tout de suite.

Molly : D'accord. Merci.

_Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les gosses mais là il s'agissait de la fille d'Alex, il avait envie de la protéger. Pauvre gamine, elle rentre à la maison pour apprendre que sa mère est entre la vie et la mort. Dans la chambre, Gene Hunt était sorti depuis à peine quelques secondes quand Molly vit les paupières de sa mère bougée. Elle les ouvrit progressivement et la vue de sa fille la submergea de bonheur. Etait-elle en train de rêver où était-elle réellement revenue en 2008 ?_

Molly : Maman ? Maman, tu m'entends ?

Alex : Oh Molly ! Molly !

_La jeune fille se rapprocha de sa mère et l'enlaça comme elle pouvait en évitant de s'emmêler avec les fils de la perfusion._

Alex : Oh ma chérie, je t'aime. Je suis revenue, je suis revenue.

Molly : En fait maman, pas exactement...

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car déjà Gene Hunt revenait dans la pièce. Quand Alex le vit, elle regarda sa fille avec incompréhension._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	23. Molly fait ronronner le Lion

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

Alex : Qu'est ce que...

Gene : Bolly, vous êtes réveillée ?

_La joie qu'il éprouva était indescriptible, elle avait réussie, elle s'était battue et elle était revenue. Mais comme à son habitude, il cacha ses sentiments en partant chercher le médecin. Seule avec sa fille, Alex se tourna vers cette dernière._

Alex : Molly, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que...

Molly : Qu'est ce que je fais là hein, en 1981 ?

Alex : Oui.

Molly : Oh mon Dieu, alors c'est bien réel ?

Alex : Molly ?

Molly : Chez nous, en 2008, tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

Alex : Oui je sais mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas...

Molly : Les médecins ont dit que tu allais mourir, ils étaient pessimistes. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter ce nom, Gene.

Alex : Oh.

Molly : J'avais lu son nom dans le dossier de Sam Taylor, tu te rappelles ?

Alex : Sam Tyler.

Molly : Oui si tu veux. Alors je savais où tu étais mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour te rejoindre. Evan et moi sommes venus te voir tous les jours depuis mardi.

Alex : Mardi ?

Molly : Oui, il y a deux jours.

Alex : On m'a tiré dessus il y a deux jours alors que je suis ici depuis plusieurs mois, ça confirme ce que je pensais.

Molly : Et ce soir, en sortant de l'hôpital, j'ai été renversée par une voiture, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais ici.

Alex :Non, Molly non, pas ça.

Molly : Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Là bas tu allais mourir, ici nous pouvons être ensemble.

Alex : Mais ce n'est pas réel ma chérie.

Molly : Quand je pose ma main sur ton cœur, je l'entends battre.

_Encore sous le choc de toutes ces révélations et affaiblie par sa blessure, Alex ne trouva rien à dire. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Sa fille venait de lui confier à demi-mots qu'elle était elle aussi dans le coma en 2008 et pourtant elle était là, sous ses yeux. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Etait-ce ignoble d'éprouver de la joie en retrouvant Molly alors qu'elle connaissait le prix qu'elle avait dû payer pour ça ? Tout tournait autour d'elle. Le docteur Maure arriva et fit sortir Gene et Molly pour examiner sa patiente._

Gene : Tu lui as porté chance Molly, elle est revenue pour toi, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber.

Molly : Je le sais, mais elle n'est pas revenue seulement pour moi.

_Gene la regarda sans rien dire. Cette petite était bien trop intelligente. En silence, assis côte à côté, ils attendirent ensemble dans le long couloir que le docteur Maure ressorte, chose qu'il fît au bout d'un quart d'heure._

Docteur Maure : Elle est encore assez faible mais elle va bien, elle va s'en sortir. Cependant, il lui faut du repos alors évitez de la fatiguer. Vous pouvez aller la voir dix minutes, pas plus.

Gene : Vas-y Molly. Je t'attends là, tu dois avoir des choses à dire à ta maman.

Molly : Merci.

_La jeune fille retrouva sa mère, toujours sous le choc. Elle lui demanda d'approcher et prit son visage entre ses mains, les larmes aux yeux._

Alex : J'ai essayé tellement fort de revenir Molly, tellement fort.

Molly : Je sais.

Alex : Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu dois te réveiller, chez nous, en 2008.

Molly : Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi retourner là-bas alors que tu vas y mourir ? Ce monde a l'air tout à fait réel et nous pouvons y vivre ensemble, toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

_Alex fondit en larmes, pouvait-elle sciemment accepter ça ?_

Alex : Nous devons nous réveiller ensemble en 2008 Molly, nous le devons.

Molly : Je sais que tu es bien ici. Je sais que tu n'étais pas seule.

Alex : Quoi ?

Molly : Gene Hunt. Je te l'ai dit tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter son nom.

Alex : C'est compliqué.

Molly : Ca n'a pas à l'être, je reste ici avec toi. Je dois partir maintenant, on ne doit rester que cinq minutes et je pense que Monsieur Hunt voudrait te voir aussi. Je t'aime maman, guérie vite.

_Elle sortit de la pièce, dans laquelle Gene pénétra quelques secondes plus tard. Bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre au sujet de sa fille, Alex n'avait pas encore songé à son patron._

Gene : Bolly ! Ravi de voir que vous êtes sorti de votre potage.

Alex : Patron.

Gene : Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Alex : J'ai connu mieux.

Gene : Je... je suis content que vous vous soyez réveillée.

_Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Bien qu'encore faible, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé chez Patkinson, la façon dont Gene avait voulu détourner la fureur du malfrat sur lui plutôt que sur elle, la façon dont il avait pris soin d'elle quand elle s'était fait tirer dessus, et surtout la révélation qu'il l'aimait, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement. Elle aurait voulu lui parler mais elle sentait qu'elle s'endormait._

Alex : Ma fille... Elle ne peut pas... rester seule... il faut...

Gene : Je vais m'occuper d'elle Bolly.

Alex : Vous êtes sûr ?

_En réalité, elle n'était pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée, Gene n'était pas connu pour être le roi de la patience ni de la pédagogie._

Gene : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Reposez vous. Nous reviendrons vous voir.

_***********************************************************_

_Comme promis, Gene prit soin de Molly, avec qui il s'était installé chez Alex. Luigi leur faisait la cuisine et la journée ils allaient voir Alex. La veille au soir, au moment d'aller se coucher dans le lit de sa mère, elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue, comme une petite fille qui embrasse son père avant d'aller dormir. A dire vrai, il se surprit lui-même à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille, une gamine intelligente et drôle qui avait tôt fait de devenir la mascotte du poste de police, particulièrement quand elle avait expliqué à Ray qu'avec sa moustache il ressemblait à un des Village People. Il avait déjà songé à avoir des enfants mais avec son métier, il y avait toujours renoncé. Cependant, Molly le touchait, bien sûr il ne s'était pas découvert une fibre paternelle soudaine mais parfois, à l'hôpital, il la regardait avec sa mère et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie face à une telle chaleur, un tel amour, quelque chose qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Alex allait de mieux en mieux et elle pourrait bientôt rentrer chez elle, alors il devrait rejoindre sa maison si sombre et si triste, reprendre sa bonne vieille habitude qui consiste à rentrer le plus tard possible du travail pour avoir juste à se mettre dans son lit sans s'apercevoir qu'on est horriblement seul. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Alex depuis son réveil, et de toute façon il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire, alors il se contentait de l'observer avec sa fille et de lui dire des banalités, tout comme cette après-midi._

Gene : Toute l'équipe vous attend avec impatience.

Alex : Oui, Chris et Shaz sont venus me voir hier. Ils m'ont dit que tu prenais un malin plaisir à embêter Ray, Molly.

Molly : C'est possible.

_Tout en disant cela, la jeune fille regarda sa mère avec un air malicieux._

Alex : Tout est calme au poste ?

Gene : Calme est un euphémisme, même un couvent est plus actif.

Alex : Molly, où as-tu trouvé ce manteau ?

Molly : Gene me l'a acheté.

Alex : Gene ?

Gene : La gosse avait froid.

Molly : On a pris trois pantalons, quatre pulls et trois tee-shirt aussi ?

_Alex le dévisagea._

Gene : Elle avait rien à se mettre sur le dos. Et puis je ne fais pas la lessive moi, fallait bien l'habiller.

Molly (riant) : Le tas de linge est énorme.

_Alex observait Gene, sa fille avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier et elle avait cru comprendre qu'il s'en était très bien sorti avec elle, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Elle le trouvait émouvant, découvrant une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses visites quotidiennes lui faisaient du bien, même si jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient pas pu discuter et que chacun faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le docteur Maure entra dans la chambre._

Docteur Maure : Mademoiselle Drake, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous, vous pourrez sortir demain. Repos est le mot d'ordre et vous ne pourrez pas reprendre le travail tout de suite mais vous allez pouvoir passer noël en famille.

Molly : C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir maman, demain nous passerons noël ensemble.

Alex : Oui ma chérie, demain soir nous aurons le plus beau noël. Merci docteur.

Docteur Maure : De rien. Je vous laisse.

Molly : Tu crois que je pourrais demander à Luigi de nous faire une dinde avec des marrons ?

Alex : Peut-être.

Molly : Gene pourra la découper et...

Gene : Comment ça Gene ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas des projets pour demain ? Chris et Shaz partent bien dans leurs familles.

Molly : Et Ray se paye une poule de luxe, je sais.

Alex : Molly !

Molly : C'est la vérité maman.

_Alex ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Sa fille s'était adaptée à ce monde en un rien de temps, lui faisant presque oublier la gravité de sa situation en 2008._

Molly : Mais toi Gene, tu n'as rien de prévu alors tu peux bien rester avec nous. N'est ce pas maman ?

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, espérant qu'il y lirait tout ce qu'elle ressentait._

Alex : Ca nous ferait très plaisir.

_Il avait toujours détesté noël, probablement parce que cette fête ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de solitude, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit d'humeur joviale. Pour une fois, il ne ferait pas la tournée des bars jusqu'à tomber inconscient, pour une fois lui aussi allait avoir un vrai noël. Il se contenta d'acquiescer comme s'il était contraint forcé mais au fond de lui, bien dissimulé, un feu de joie crépitait._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	24. Les confidences de Luigi

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Le lendemain, dans la soirée, comme prévu, une ambulance la ramena à la maison. Sa blessure étant encore douloureuse il n'était pas question qu'elle rentre en Quattro, que Gene avait fait réparer si rapidement qu'elle se demandait par quel moyen peu scrupuleux il s'y était pris. En bas de l'immeuble, Luigi l'attendait, bravant le froid polaire qui s'était abattu sur la ville, mais pas de trace de sa fille ou de Gene._

Luigi : Signora Drake, je suis si heureux de vous voir, si heureux.

Alex : Moi aussi Luigi, moi aussi.

Luigi : Rentrez vite au chaud, venez vous asseoir, vous devez être fatiguée.

_A dire vrai, elle allait plutôt bien, la joie de passer noël avec sa fille la requinquait bien plus que n'importe quel médicament pouvait le faire. Cependant, elle fût heureuse d'être accueillie par la chaleur du restaurant de Luigi, fermé au public en ce jour de fête._

Luigi : Je vais vous faire un thé Signora, ne bougez pas.

Alex : Merci Luigi mais j'aimerais bien savoir où se trouve ma fille.

Luigi : Oh votre fille, elle est tellement mignonne, bellissima. Le Signor Hunt et elle sont sortis faire une course, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Alex : Une course ?

Luigi : Si. Je dois vous dire, pendant que nous sommes seuls, que le Signor Hunt s'en est très bien tiré avec elle.

Alex : J'ai cru comprendre.

Luigi : Il était bien plus joyeux que d'habitude vous savez.

Alex : Vraiment ?

Luigi : Bien sûr c'était à sa façon, les anglais ne sont pas très démonstratifs, mais croyez-moi.

Alex : Je vous crois Luigi, je vous crois.

Luigi : Tenez Signora, votre thé.

Alex : Merci.

Luigi : Il lui fait même mettre la ceinture de sécurité quand il l'emmène quelque part.

Alex : Effectivement, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Luigi : C'est un bon homme ce Signor Hunt, un bon homme.

_Alex observa le petit restaurateur quelques secondes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front dégarni._

Alex : Vous êtes un malin Luigi.

_Affirmation à laquelle il lui répondit par un petit sourire._

Luigi : Les voilà qui arrive.

_Gene et Molly s'engouffraient effectivement à l'intérieur, visiblement frigorifiés._

Molly : Maman !

Alex : Coucou ma chérie.

Molly : J'ai eu peur qu'ils changent d'avis et qu'ils ne te laissent pas sortir.

Alex : Je suis là ma puce, je suis là.

Molly : Viens là-haut, viens voir.

_Sa fille semblait tellement impatiente qu'elle se dépêcha d'avaler son thé avant de la suivre à l'étage, escortée par Gene qui portait sa valise. Devant la porte, Molly lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle en eût presque le souffle coupé. L'appartement était rangé, des guirlandes lumineuses et des bougies avaient été disposées partout dans le séjour et une belle table pour trois personnes avait été dressée. Enfin, un sapin de belle taille trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, menaçant presque de rompre à chaque instant tellement il avait été chargé de décorations._

Alex : C'est formidable, absolument merveilleux. Tu es un amour Molly.

Molly : Gene l'a fait avec moi.

Gene : Je l'ai juste aidé, ce n'était pas mon idée.

Alex : Vous êtes des amours, c'est somptueux. Oh Molly, tu as même mis une clémentine sous le sapin et un verre de lait.

Molly : Comme d'habitude. J'ai expliqué à Gene que nous faisons ça chaque année, même si je n'ai plus quatre ans.

Alex : Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un si beau retour ici.

Molly : A la maison tu veux dire.

_Mère et fille échangèrent un regard._

Gene : Bon si nous passions à table, l'odeur de la dinde de Luigi me met l'eau à la bouche, je vais aller la chercher.

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	25. Un noël pas comme les autres

_Vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Le repas, plus que copieux, se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue et conviviale. Alex pût se rendre compte de la complicité qui semblait unir Gene et sa fille, elle les observait se chamailler, se taquiner. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu Molly agir ainsi avec Peter, encore aurait-il fallu pour ça qu'il passe du temps avec elle. Gene semblait serein, elle l'avait même vu sourire à plusieurs reprises, chose plutôt rare en temps normal. Elle peinait presque à y croire, comment se pouvait-il qu'elle soit si heureuse dans un monde imaginaire ? Au moment de la bûche, sa fille posa une question qui la fit sourciller._

Molly : Quel est ton plus beau souvenir de noël Gene ?

_Il regarda furtivement Alex, semblant hésiter à répondre, puis il se lança._

Gene : Quand j'avais ton âge à peu prêt. Mes parents vivaient modestement et noël se passait toujours de façon plutôt simple. Mais cette année là, il y avait quelque chose de différent, tout semblait plus beau que d'habitude, ma mère avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, mon père, un homme peu loquace d'habitude, a proposé de faire une partie de Monopoly et nous avons passé une soirée formidable. Trois mois plus tard, il mourait. Il se savait condamné et c'était le dernier cadeau d'un homme bourru à son fils, le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour me dire au revoir.

_Alex le regarda avec émotion, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette carapace. Bien sûr elle était passée outre la caricature de la brute car il ne se résumait pas à ça et était bien plus compliqué et intéressant, mais elle n'avait gratté que la surface, elle qui se considérait comme une brillante psychologue. Ne sachant quoi dire, elle se contenta de l'observer boire son verre de vin d'une traite pour oublier qu'il s'était confié ainsi._

Molly : Je suis désolée.

Gene : Ne le sois pas, ça veut juste dire qu'il faut profiter de tous les bons moments que la vie nous offre parce que la plupart du temps ce n'est que de la crasse, de la merde et...

Alex : Je pense qu'elle a compris.

Molly : Tu as raison Gene et je crois que même s'il n'est pas encore minuit, c'est le bon moment pour que je donne mon cadeau à maman.

_La jeune fille alla chercher un paquet savamment dissimulé derrière une étagère._

Molly : Tiens.

_Alex défit lentement l'emballage ainsi que le papier de soie qui recouvrait... un uniforme scolaire._

Alex : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Molly : C'est à la fois pour toi et pour moi. C'est pour te dire que le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire c'est que je reste ici avec toi, que je m'inscrive à l'école la plus proche et que je ne retourne pas... à l'internat.

Alex : L'internat ?

Molly : Oui, tu sais, l'internat où j'étais ces derniers mois. Gene a raison, on doit profiter des bons moments de la vie, peu importe le reste. Je veux être ici avec toi.

_Alex ne sut pas quoi répondre, c'était effectivement le plus beau cadeau que pouvait lui faire sa fille mais était-ce une bonne chose ?_

Alex : Molly je...

Molly : Maman je t'en prie, s'il te plaît.

Alex : Tu es bien consciente de ce que ça signifie pour toi ?

Molly : Oui, je le sais.

_Gene assistait au débat sans réellement tout comprendre. Après de longues secondes de réflexion, Alex dit enfin :_

Alex : D'accord.

Molly : Vraiment ?

Alex : Vraiment. Mais pardonne-moi d'être la pire mère qui existe.

Molly : Tu es la meilleure au contraire.

_Mère et fille s'étreignirent si fort qu'Alex crut que sa blessure se rouvrait, mais le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant était indescriptible. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais au moins, ici sa fille avait une mère._

Molly : Je vais aller le dire à Luigi.

_Et elle partit en courant, laissant Alex et Gene seuls._

Alex : C'est vous qui lui avez acheté cet uniforme ?

Gene : Oui.

Alex : Vous avez bien fait.

_Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Gene sortit un paquet de la poche intérieure de sa veste._

Gene : Durant nos emplettes j'ai trouvé ça. Tenez.

Alex : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Gene : Je dirais que le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est de l'ouvrir.

_Avec une précaution infinie, elle déballa l'emballage soigneusement plié et découvrit un magnifique cadre photo en argent._

Alex : Oh Gene !

Gene : C'est pas grand-chose, vous pourrez mettre une photo de votre fille comme ça, je n'en ait vu nulle part.

_Alex ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du cadre, il était scintillant et très raffiné. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de Gene, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds foncés. Puis, le regardant dans les yeux, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un doux baiser._

Alex : Je vous remercie pour tout, vous êtes un homme bien. A défaut d'avoir pu vous faire un cadeau, je peux prendre mon courage à deux mains et vous avouer que... Que je vous aime.

_Elle l'avait enfin dit mais elle n'en fût pas soulagée pour autant, elle attendait maintenant la réaction de Gene, sa colère, ou pire, son indifférence. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit._

Gene : Je crois que j'ai menti à Molly tout à l'heure.

_Elle le regarda sans comprendre._

Gene : C'est maintenant mon plus beau noël, mon noël pas comme les autres.

_Et il se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser qui exprimait à la fois le bonheur et la passion. Leurs lèvres étaient encore scellées quand Molly revint dans l'appartement. Dès qu'ils l'entendirent ils se séparèrent immédiatement mais sa seule réaction fût :_

Molly (souriante) : J'ai vraiment cru que ça n'arriverait jamais.

_Puis elle se mit à rire et tout le monde en fit de même._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


	26. Happy end

_Voilà, c'est la fin, le dernier chapitre. Certains me diront peut-être que tout se termine trop bien et qu'on tourne à la guimauve mais je n'y peux rien, je suis une Galex, et comme à mon avis la série ne se terminera pas si bien en vrai, autant se lâcher dans sa fiction, non mais ! Ceci dit, au cas où j'en refasse une un jour, vos avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenues._

_***********************************************************_

_Pour Gene et Alex, cette exceptionnelle nuit de noël se termina dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme. Molly avait décrété avec malice qu'elle prendrait le canapé et s'est avec gêne qu'il s'était tout deux dirigés vers la pièce, qui ils le découvrirent en y entrant, avait été remplie de bougies. Gene avait aidé Alex à se dévêtir puis il s'était allongé à ses côtés et l'avait prise dans ses bras._

Gene : C'est bien réel n'est ce pas, tout ça ?

_Alex avait hésité avant de répondre :_

Alex : Oui, ça l'est.

Gene : Je suis heureux.

Alex : Je suis heureuse aussi.

Gene : Mais j'ai... j'ai peur.

_Elle savait que c'était une révélation ô combien difficile pour un homme de sa trempe._

Alex : Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je n'en sais rien, mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que nous devons mettre notre fierté de côté. Et tout ira bien.

_Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure._

Alex : Vous savez, quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai entendu... ce que vous m'avez dit.

Gene : Ah oui ?

Alex : Il paraît que je suis votre chieuse et que je débite des conneries psychologiques ?

Gene : Alors comme ça vous avez vraiment entendu ! J'ai aussi dit que vous me deviez un repas dans une tenue aguichante.

Alex : Et que vous aviez besoin de moi.

Gene : C'était vrai.

Alex : Et bien ça m'a aidé, ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre. Quand à votre dîné sexy, vous l'aurez, une parole est une parole.

_Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, savourant seulement ce moment tant attendu, tant imaginé._

Gene : C'est bien que Molly reste avec vous, un enfant à besoin de sa mère.

Alex : Je le crois aussi, j'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix. Dès demain je demanderai à Luigi si nous pouvons prendre l'appartement du dessus, il est plus grand.

Gene : Venez avec moi.

Alex : Quoi ?

_Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Gene n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle, il avait dit ça sans réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes il répéta :_

Gene : Molly et vous, venez avec moi. J'ai une grande maison vide et triste qui aurait bien besoin d'un peu de gaieté. Et puis j'ai un jardin, c'est bien ça pour les gosses, non ?

Alex : Molly a douze ans.

Gene : Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je suis amoureux de vous Alex Drake et j'ai bien failli vous perdre sans vous l'avoir dit alors je ne veux plus hésiter.

_Il lui avait enfin dit et c'était bien plus intense qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer._

Alex : Vous êtes sûr ?

Gene : Certain.

_Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa avec fougue, se blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui, réchauffant considérablement cette froide nuit de noël. Et c'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, Alex et Molly aménagèrent chez Gene. La première chose que la jeune femme fit fût d'installer sur le meuble de l'entrée le cadre qu'il lui avait offert pour noël et qui mettait maintenant en valeur une belle photo de Molly de Gene et d'elle que Luigi avait fait lors de la soirée du premier de l'an._

_***********************************************************_

_Reviews please !_


End file.
